We Lived As Gods
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: "We were Heistman, you know?" "Heistmen?" "Yeah. Those guys who knew how to fuck with the government. We were the shit." "How'd you meet them? Your crew?" "Our story isn't like the others. Our story is way more than that. You gotta get me some coffee. Real good coffee. Leave the blood of the beans in it, too." "Fucking nut." Narusasu; KibaShika.
1. We Lived As Gods

**We Lived As Gods**

 **One of my favorite games since a I was a kid was definitely Grand Theft Auto. It's always been. Anyway, I've decided to make a sort of heist fic. Some heists are from GTA, but I just love this. Although it is a Narusasu, the story is partly told in Kiba's point of view. The chapter begins in Kiba's present, but he then goes to speaking of the past. I don't own Naruto because in this story he fully belongs to Sasuke.**

"You all say the same thing. You suits, you cops, you shrinks. You all sound alike: 'Tell us what happened. Give us your side of the story.' _My side_ of the story."

Kiba laughed psychotically and rubbed his stubbled chin.

"My side. As if the truth were a box that you could fucking flip over when you want another side, another version. Well, there are no sides, no box, maybe no truth."

Asuma cursed, standing impatiently, cigarette in mouth, hands in his pockets. He stood closer to the door and stared out of it in annoyance. "This kid." he muttered.

Tsunade raised her hand in a cease motion, evidently the leader in this investigation. She sat on the table before Kiba. "Look kid. We want to help you. What you and your friends did….can keep you in jail for life. But, if you confess and give them away, you'll win."

Kiba laughed, but the policewoman continued. "You're only 22. You still have time. To live your life. Be free. Whatever."

The Inuzuka leaned back. "You don't really want _my side_ of the story. You don't want to know me, understand me, crawl inside my head. You don't want to feel the things I've felt."

He leaned up. "You just want to know one thing: Why."

Tsunade glared and Kiba laughed. "Fine...fuckings cops. Fine. Here's why: them. I did it all for them."

The room grew quiet and Kiba rubbed his chin slightly, eyes glazing. But he wouldn't let these fuckers see the tears he didn't want. He missed his fucking friends.

He laughed. "We were heistmen."

Asuma, now interested, stood close behind Kiba. "Heistmen?"

"Yeah. Those guys who knew how to fuck with the government. We broke the system. The banks, the media, the city. And we didn't do it for the money. No. That was just a benefit. We did it because we wanted to show people that our government wasn't as mighty as they claimed to be. No government in the world was. We were the shit."

Asuma hummed in minor annoyance. This kid before him made a salary like a millionaire without going to school. This kid came from another crew of kids who knew their shit. "How'd you meet them?"

"Them?"

"Yeah. Your team."

Kiba laughed. "Oh them. Our story isn't like the others. Our story is way more than that. You gotta get me some coffee. Real good coffee. Leave the blood of the beans in it, too."

"Fucking nut. You wanna start respecting us. We might be the ones to judge how much time you deserve."

Kiba gave Asuma the most incredulous look. As if the man knew less. As if he were less of a man. "Your badge doesn't just give you respect. Respect is never owned. It's rented. And that rent is due everyday."

The tan cop grit his teeth. "We'll get that coffee for you when you start talking for at least ten minutes."

Kiba hummed loudly, but said nothing. Asuma cursed and stormed out to retrieve the coffee.

He and Tsunade sat in silence for a moment. "It's still morning, kid. You still have a chance."

Kiba shrugged. "First I'll tell you about them. There were four of us. Four guys just looking for cash. We were good guys that did bad things to make bad guys like you pay.

I was an immature shit. I was an idiot too, but I was an excellent gunman and driver. Anytime we needed to get away from something, we disappeared. We were all good at shooting."

"And the rest?"

"Sasuke was our money. He was the set up. Anything we needed to get our heist done. He provided it. He had been rich. Whole family got killed when he was 15 and he fell off the grid, taking the money with him. That was after the government did literally shit about finding the killer. You could tell him to steal a police getaway car or get us masks and shit, he was good. He had ideas too."

Asuma stormed in and indecently placed Kiba's coffee on the table. The Inuzuka stopped to sip it and grimaced.

"It tastes like shit."

Asuma smirked. "It is shit."

"Exactly what I wanted. Anyway, Sasuke wasn't the youngest of us, but he needed to be protected. He was like a little prince."

"Shikamaru was our hacker. The planner. He got kicked out of his house when he was fifteen and didn't really have it all together. He'd hacked a couple of banks before. But when the banks were closed, he needed fast money. That's what brought us together that night. He saw that alone, we were sloppy. We didn't have someone who we could teach or be taught. He saw that when we were together, we were a force. Dangerous, witty, unforgiving, savaged, mysterious. We made our own fate. We lived as Gods."

Tsunade hummed. "So he was the leader? Shikamaru."

"What? No. While he was good, Shikamaru refused to lead. No. Naruto was our leader."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah. He was the everything. A bit unaffectionate with lovers, but still a good guy. Grew up in the orphanage until he began robbing small stores. Naruto was the leader. He wasn't so smart, but he was a fucking rock, the big guy. The agent type shit. Guy used to come up with these ideas for our heists. Deadly when thought about, but they were always successful. No setbacks. Naruto was good with foreplay. He could easily play a part and fool anyone. He loved everyone too. That's why Sasuke fucked with him so much. He and Sasuke weren't so different. He easily became my best friend. We were a team and nothing could fuck us up."

* * *

Kiba breathed deeply as he clutched his gun to his chest. The store was dark on the corner, so he assumed robbing it fast would be easy.

The morning darkness showed that no matter how light the grimy city had become, people still weren't out and about. Kiba was alone and that was all he needed. He'd come to the store plenty of times to know and case it.

The cashier would stand right by the door. All he had to do was jump in and out of the armed robbery. He needed the money. The city didn't give a shit. They didn't want to give him jobs or help. His back was against the wall and the only way to get away was to break it down.

Loading the weapon and pulling down his mask, the brunette ran into the store. "Give me what the fuck you have!"

Kiba scanned the area. "Shit!" he hissed.

There was another man in the store, particularly a robber, pointing his gun at the store clerk. The man gave no effort of hiding his face. His eyes were brown, face bored, and long hair spiky and unkempt. Kiba thought he looked...good.

The store clerk did not look the slightest bit afraid of the guns being pointed at him. The man was big, exotice blue eyes, blond hair. He seemed okay with the situation, staring at both robbers as if his scrutinizing gaze would stop their actions.

The first robber growled at Kiba. "This is my fucking store. Get out of here."

"Fuck you." The Inuzuka snarled. His frustration built by the seconds and leaving this store without the money would kill him. "You'll have to kill me. I need this money."

"I do-"

The door opened again and a cop walked in. He was short, but obviously the real deal as his dark eyes narrowed. His uniform was crisp and clean. The store clerk's eyes fell on the beautiful being and the cop raised two pistols at Kiba and the other robber.

When he spoke, it had been uneven and unprofessional. "Too bad boys. This is my fucking store."

Kiba's eyes widened and he tore of his mask in utter shock. Here he'd been, attempting to rob a store, when two others were doing so as well. Konoha's grimy city had tons of small stores to steal from. Had word gotten out that this had the money.

One a normal kid; seemed bored, tired, and not very interested in the money any longer. The other a teenage policeman. It was a costume, but Kiba gave it to the raven. He played it well.

A slight chuckle ceased their staredowns and they turned to the clerk. He'd been relaxed the whole time and Kiba wanted to know why.

The clerk leaned forward, watching the cop's dark eyes. "None of you seem to understand. I came in here ten minutes ago. When I saw the right opportunity, I hit the clerk upside his head with my rifle. Knocked him out good. Went to get the camera feed. I stomped it then. And Just as I nearly opened the register, here comes this lazy guy. This, boys, is my store."

The bored robber raised a brow and looked over the counter, along with Kiba and the fake cop. And sure enough, the clerk had been sitting up, but sleeping.

Kiba's eyes widened. "How'd you do it?"

The blond shrugged. "I just did it. There's no use of going loud and dumb when you can go smart and quiet. I'm not interested in great. I want to know who raised him."

"Fuck. Names, you three have them, right? Mine's Kiba."

The blond nodded, still watching the raven police stare at him. He himself kept his gaze strict upon the raven. He was pretty, but he was sloppy too. An ammature about to go pro, the teen assumed. "Naruto."

The raven cop hummed and blushed slightly, finally looking away. "I'm Sasuke. I just came for quick cash."

They turned toward the last teen, who'd been carefully calculating them. "Shikamaru. This may sound troublesome, but I have a joint idea."

Naruto nodded, opening the register and counting quick. It was only a matter time before someone walked in.

"I see that we have skills. Different skills that can be placed in one cup. Skills that can be used for bigger work. How do you all feel about the government?"

Sasuke spoke first, his pretty eyes narrowing. "Fuck them. They let the worst shit pass by."

Kiba laughed boisterously. "Their idiots."

Shikamaru nodded and they turned to Naruto. Sasuke blushed again. "What about you? The government?"

Naruto shrugged. "The kids. The kids need better lives and the government doesn't give a shit about the orphans."

"Good." Shikamaru stated. "We're on the same page. Now I think we can help one another. How about we test a small….shop. If it works out, we can go from there."

Sasuke nodded. "I stole a cop car. We should decide now. I also have a warehouse mansion. It cost some money, but it's good."

Naruto folded his arms. "How can I trust you? You seem to have money already. Why rob a store? Not sure if I can trust someone so….pretty."

Sasuke lowered his guns. "Excitement. I've been off the grid for a few years after my family was murdered. And you can trust me. I swear to it." the teen had been blushing terribly as Naruto calculated him.

Eventually, the blond pushed a stack of money toward the raven. He handed another to Kiba and another to Shikamaru.

"Your cuts. We have 2000 yen each." He muttered.

Kiba stared astonished. "But...we didn't do much. You were here first and got the money before anyone."

Naruto shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You all made the trip." He closed the registers and wrote a note.

Sasuke leaned forward. "What's that?"

Naruto showed the note, and it's words. 'You forget a thousand things everyday. Make sure this is one of them.'

Sasuke laughed softly, Kiba boisterously. Naruto just shrugged. "Can't say it to him. Now, who's helping me out before this guy wakes up?"

Sasuke smiled. "I'm getting us all out of here."

Shikamaru smirked and when Naruto hopped over the counter, the raven pressed a button. An alarm.

Kiba held the door for the four. "I'm driving, Sasuke. Just incase you're a real cop."

The Uchiha shrugged. "Fine by me."

Naruto unconsciously held the small of Sasuke's back as they walked near the Konoha police car. "While we're driving, I'd like to hear about how you got that cop car and costume."

Shikamaru hummed.

Sasuke smiled up at Naruto, gleam in his eyes. "I'm a sneaky one."

* * *

They had been working and living together for three months. Naruto found that he worked well with all of them.

Even if they were all sixteen, they were good. Naruto decided that teamwork could maybe play a role in his life.

Shikamaru obviously worked well with him. Naruto brought ideas to the table and Shikamaru confirmed them. The Nara had sight in things no one else noticed and made sure to give a smart approach of their first job. Other than such, the teen was great to speak with and learn from. Naruto had learned a few tricks with hacking a system.

Kiba was like Naruto the most. They were both a little sadistic, ironic, and unsympathetic. They both liked loud approaches and were fiercely loyal to everything they believed in. But, there was more to Kiba than anyone knew. Naruto saw it. Kiba had heart. More than anyone. He had places to go and he'd do anything to get there.

And the last was Sasuke. Naruto rubbed his chin at the thought of him. Sasuke Uchiha. He'd never met another teen like him. Sasuke had been wealthy before and the raven only lived a life of crime for excitement. He was odd as well. He didn't seem man enough to Naruto. But, he was good with providing and good with a gun.

Besides that, Sasuke seemed comfortable with Naruto. Too close for the blond's sanity. There was no day that the two didn't argue. Either the blond would say something stupid or Sasuke would cling to him too much. Naruto wasn't an idiot. He knew flirting and infatuation when he saw it. But, they were supposed to be serious. Of course Naruto called him beautiful everytime he acknowledged him, but it was completely friendly.

For three months, they'd been attempting to find a place they could case. And finally, while out getting food for the others, Kiba saw it. A local jewelry store. Not too close to the warehouse mansion.

Standing, the Uzumaki walked to his door with only sweatpants on. It was time.

The living room had been full. Sasuke was sitting on a pallette, Shikamaru and Kiba across from him.

Jokingly, the Uzumaki leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "What game are we playing?"

At the mention of his voice, as usual, Sasuke's head shot up and a small blush formed on his chalk face.

He smiled softly and wiggled his eyebrows. "The love game." He stated, half-joking, half-hinting.

Without thought or word, Naruto turned back around to his room, already sensing Sasuke's hurt expression. It had to be proven fact the Uchiha had never attempted to court lovers before.

With a sigh, the blond turned back around, sitting next to the observant Sasuke. Without looking, he spoke in a joking manner. "Sorry. Forgot my heart, beautiful."

It had been quiet for a moment until Sasuke jumped on Naruto with a smile, making the others laugh too.

When Sasuke calmed himself, Naruto rubbed his neck. "So what are we really doing now?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "We're waiting on your call? You did say you had something."

Naruto's lips pierced forward. "My call?"

Kiba laughed. "Yeah, man. Come on. Show us what you have."

Naruto stood and began walking toward the setup room, his new team following.

"Alright. As we know, this jewelry store holds a lot of cash. So much that we each could walk out with more than one million…" Kiba's eyes lit up. "..If we do this right."

The Namikaze began writing on the board Sasuke had already set up. "We have two ways of doing this. Loud and dumb, or smart and quiet.

The blond picked up some photos of the ANBU police force and their vans.

"If we go loud, we'll have to hijack an ANBU police force van and get some carbine rifles for the heist. We need masks too. And some bikes."

Sasuke nodded.

"The plan is to go in with helmets and force the hostages down. Two of us ransack the jewelry cases while a gunman watches the hostages and another stays in the the city sewers with a truck, another thing we'll need."

Sasuke raised his hand.

"You don't need to raise your hand, beautiful."

"Oh...is there another plan to go through? Providing everything besides the carbine rifles may be easy."

"There's another. The best way is to go in smart. We'll still need the bikes and truck, but we'll also need gas grenades, gas masks, and extermination costumes."

Shikamaru nodded. "The other day, Sasuke and I went out and we saw that there's some construction going on in the building next to the store. Right next to that is the vent leading to the store."

Kiba cheered. "Alright! And all we have to do is use the bikes and escape to the tunnels."

"Right." Naruto spoke. "Today, we need to go out and get all of our things. Who's going where?"

Sasuke stood. "I guess I'll go and get the the masks, as well as three exterminator costumes. After I fix you a suit and make you look older, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "So I'm going inside to case it out more?"

Sasuke nodded. "I have the perfect beard for you." the Uchiha laughed under his breath and walked out, making Naruto smile and shake his head.

Shikamaru stood and walked to the computer. "I guess I'll hack someone else's account and buy some non-fatal gas grenades from the ammo store."

Kiba smiled. "It is so fucking awesome how you could do that. Could you get me a location of an extermination company? Bugs or something? I need to get the van."

Shikamaru nodded and began typing. "I'll also have to give Naruto these camera glasses for the store."

Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke walked in with a black suit, shoes, and a fake blond beard. "I have your things, Mr. Uzumaki." He sang softly.

Naruto nodded. Having been in his own comfort zone and feeling comfortable with the guys, the blond pulled off his sweatpants, showing off his briefs.

Sasuke blushed and looked away, quickly handing him the clothes. "Hurry." he mumbled.

The blond nodded and first slipped on his pants and undershirt. Next was the jacket and tie. And finally the black shoes and socks.

He opened his arms. "How do I look, beautiful?"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Great, Dobe."

With a shrug, the Uzumaki waited for Shikamaru to give his glasses. The Nara handed them over.

"These are the real deal. When you get to the store, call us. That way, I can snap the pictures of the alarm system and vents when you look at them."

Naruto nodded and placed on his glasses. "How do I look?"

"Older." Kiba answered. "Ugly too."

Naruto chuckled. "Ass. Godspeed guys."

* * *

Naruto walked into the jewelry store with class. He looked around slowly as Shikamaru spoke in his ear. _I need a good picture of the vents, Naruto._

The blond looked up at a white vent as it blew out air toward the entirety of the store. _Got it._

To create subtleness, Naruto walked over and leaned down over a case of jewelry. "How are Kiba and Sasuke doing?" He asked in a soft murmur. Neither the guards by the door nor the cashier would know what he said.

 _Sasuke's just got back from the costume store with the exterminator overalls and masks. Kiba's found a way behind the extermination company factory where the vans are held. He should be back now. Get me sights on the alarm system._

Naruto looked up at the system and heard a small click. _Alright, go ahead and case it as good as you can. Goodluck._

Naruto softly walked up to the counter as he heard Kiba and Sasuke's voices. _Is my love done yet?_

 _Where is that fox?_

Then Shikamaru's hiss.

 _Shh. Guys, Naruto has to remain under control and case this. Listen, boys. You're about to see whether the history of our first heist is a good one._

Naruto smiled at the woman. "'xcuse me. Uh...I'm looking for something really good for my lady here. Really cheap, but still good quality. This ain't my wife we're talking about, thank god."

The woman giggled and Naruto knew he'd gotten her. She smiled. "Well sir, this jewelry is not only the best quality, but together they equal up to 4.9 million yen. However, I'm sure we can make out a deal."

 _Fucking A. Alright, N. We got her. Close it._

Naruto grimaced. "Uh. That's going to go out of my budget, I know. You know what, I'll see what else she likes. I'll come back to you though, pretty lady."

She giggled and Naruto walked out, walking to his car away from the store. He heard a huff in the background and assumed it had been Sasuke.

 _She wasn't pretty at all, Naruto. Don't be an idiot._

Naruto only laughed. It was time. They'd either fuck this up or live as legends. Naruto was ready for either.

* * *

"This is it, guys." The blond stated as he finished going over the plan for the eighth time. "This is going to make us fucking gods if we do this right. Anyone nervous."

All three of them nodded. Shikamaru bit his thumb. "Even if I'll be hacking the alarm system and using the truck, I've never been hands on."

Sasuke nodded. "I've done small stores, but never this."

Kiba nodded in agreement. Naruto understood. They didn't have instinct like him. That wasn't bad either. If it were the case, heads would bump and nothing would get done.

"If we keep our heads cool, We'll get away good. Don't worry."

Without thought, the blond leaned off the table. "Alright, Kiba. You're coming with me so that you can sneak up to the roof and throw the gas grenades into the vent. Sasuke bring the extermination truck.

Shikamaru, hook up the truck and give us sight. Bring the bikes out when you're ready."

Naruto fixed his extermination overalls, grimacing at the ugly red color. "Naruto." A timid voice called.

He looked up, finding Sasuke watching with a small blush on his cheeks. Naruto smiled. "Yeah, Sas?"

"Even with this ugly boiler suit, how do I look?"

Kiba shook his head with a smile and followed Shikamaru out. Naruto stared at the Uchiha for the longest moment. He'd turned the raven down before. Their work was professional, but Sasuke was persistent. Beautiful and tricky, but also timid and odd.

Sasuke smiled up at him, the large glint in his eyes of pure admiration. Naruto smiled and sat against the desk and Sasuke came and buried his face against his chest.

He sighed when the raven balled his fists into the blond's jumpsuit.

He didn't know how the Uchiha seemed so confident when he flirted with Naruto, but he felt diminished when it came to his looks. Did he think Naruto deemed him hideous?

He held the confidence in anything, but he self-deprecated himself. Naruto wanted to know where it all came from? The thoughts of the Uchiha being not good enough?

He hugged the Uchiha close. This is what made him weak. "You're beautiful." He mumbled, fully meaning it.

Sasuke laughed softly into his chest and moved away, placing his hands on Naruto's chest. "Are you ready?"

"Super." The blond mumbled, waiting for his own excitement to die down.

"Godspeed, Naruto."

"Godspeed to us all."

Sasuke walked out, Naruto following close behind.

When he and Kiba began driving, the blond averted his eyes to the beaming Inuzuka.

"The fuck's going through your head, man?"

"You and Sasuke."

"Me and Sasuke." The blond repeated, unsure.

"Yeah. I think he really likes you."

"We're teens, Kiba. That rich kid knows nothing about love. He sees something good looking and someone who can overpower him for once is all."

"I don't know. I think he genuinely likes you. I see how he looks at you. When you were talking about your life, he seemed very interested and genuine about your goals to help the orphanage."

"Hm." Naruto was intrigued.

"When you stayed in late, and he made you tea and soup. When he asks about you. Shika sees it. I see it. You see it too. What's the problem?"

"Don't know what he sees. I'm as average as he is. Even more so that he was nourished with wealth."

"I think that's why he likes you. He likes that you took control of your life."

Naruto pulled before the building. "Alright, Kibs. What about you and Shikamaru?"

Kiba raised a brow. "I have no interest in Shikamaru whatsoever."

Naruto snorted. "A good liar. Hey, go on in. I'll think about what you said, but right now, we have to get this together."

Kiba smiled and nodded. "Godspeed, N."

When the Inuzuka walked in, Naruto pulled out his intercom. "Shikamaru, Sasuke, come in. What's your status?"

The Uchiha spoke first. "I'm coming right around, Naruto. Park your car, please."

Then Shikamaru. "I'm delivering the bikes. I have two, so two of you are going to have to drive through the tunnels. The other has to destroy the van and pick up Naruto's car."

"Kiba's good with that." Naruto stated, parking his car and reminding himself of the location. "He's good with anything car related."

The blond hopped out and jogged the rest of the way to the jewelry store. Right where Sasuke had pulled up and fixed his hat.

"Kiba how's it looking up there?"

"I've got two in. Should I stop?"

"One more, you don't want to kill them."

Naruto walked up to the store, looking sideways slightly. He could hear the woman in the store yell. "I told them to fix that goddamn AC."

Laughing slightly, he watched as the store occupants fell down, slumbered. Sasuke placed his gasmask on and grabbed two heavy bags and another.

He hopped out and smiled softly at Naruto. "Ready, Handsome man?"

Naruto chuckled. "Ready, beautiful. Kibs, come down now."

"On it."

Sasuke and Naruto opened the doors, and with heavy gloves, began smashing the glass. They ran their forearms down the cases of jewelry, watching them drop into the bag with clangs.

Shikamaru spoke. "I killed the cameras and the alarm system. 120 seconds before it comes back on."

Kiba ran in and Sasuke threw him his own bag, going outside to watch. Kiba broke a case and slid the gold and silver in the bag.

"Fucking yes." He mumbled.

There were two cases left. Shikamaru sounded. "Ten seconds, guys."

Naruto went to one and broke it, Kiba to the other.

As they placed the case within, the alarm began to blare. Naruto dropped his bag and zipped it, slinging it over his shoulder. "That's us."

"We've got cops coming in one minute." Shikamaru stated.

"Just enough time for Kiba to take and destroy the van."

The walked outside and Kiba froze. Sasuke sat on his bike, but a security guard had been there, telling him to move.

"You can't be here, sir."

Naruto growled and grabbed the security guard, throwing him onto the floor. "You forget a thousand things everyday, pal. You make sure this is one of them."

Sasuke smiled as Kiba threw him the duffle bag of jewelry. "About to head out."

"Godspeed, Kiba. And leave no evidence."

Sasuke wiped his brow. "Please stay safe, Kiba."

"I will. I will."

When Kiba pulled out, Naruto and Sasuke made sure their duffle bags were strapped correctly. "Cops coming down the street."

The blond pulled off. "Follow me, beautiful."

When they pulled out into the streets, there were three ANBU police force cars behind them. The blond pulled out a small rifle. Still driving alongside the highway, he turned back to Sasuke. "Head down."

The Uchiha complied, watching as Naruto shot out the tires of two of the cop cars. "Nice."

"Sharp left here." The blond turned toward a damaged part of the freeway. It hadn't been finished, meaning that anyone could fall off through the gap.

Naruto had made it through successfully, but Sasuke had yelped.

"You got this, beautiful." Sasuke's bike flew off the the highway and down into a lower one.

"Shit!" He yelled, laughing nervously.

Naruto smiled and moved on. "Come on. To the tunnels. We're almost to you, Shika."

The tunnels were dark and moist, creating loud splashes as it kissed the tires of their bikes. "Naruto! I see a light."

Naruto nodded. "That's right, beautiful. Stay optimistic. Kiba, how are you doing?"

Static breezed in his ear, before Kiba's obnoxious voice sounded. "Alright. I just set the van on fire from where we sat and I'm bringing your car in."

The Inuzuka sounded nervous. "Keep a steady head, Kibs. If you go down, we all go with you. And it's not because you'll rat us out. It's because we're your friends."

Kiba laughed lightly. "Alright, man. I'm coming. Hold your horses."

"Shikamaru. We're coming out."

The blond reached the end of the tunnel first, smiling as his bike flew in the air for a hot second and splashed back down into shallow water.

Turning to the right, he watched Shikamaru pull up alongside of the plateau. "Where are the cops?"

Naruto didn't remove his helmet as he and Sasuke drove into the bus. "Lost them. Let's stash the truck and lay low for about four weeks."

* * *

Naruto happily munched on his cereal as he sat in the kitchen. Shikamaru was watching the television shakingly.

"I don't understand how you aren't nervous about this. We just fucking walked away with $1,263,538 yen each, Naruto. That's enough be unemployed for a few years. How can they not be on us?"

Kiba walked in with a yawn, followed by Sasuke, who came and sat upon Naruto's lap without thought. He yawned as well, laying his head against the blond's chest.

Naruto would give him consent, but only today.

"The problem with you three is that you're too pessimistic."

Sasuke laughed softly.

"We took our jewelry to four different villages in this country to pawn it for the money. That was four weeks ago. If they haven't found us now, they never will."

Kiba nodded in reassurance. "Yeah. Yeah, man. You're right."

"Fucking A. Now can we all relax? It's been five months since the job and we haven't celebrated yet."

Sasuke smiled. "We should definitely go out to a club tonight."

Naruto laughed wholeheartedly, making the Uchiha pout and attempt to kiss him. Naruto pushed him away.

"What's so funny, dobe?"

"I can't go out. We'll have to drink alcohol here. I'm completely broke."

Kiba's mouth opened as they all quieted down. "How the fuck did you spend over one million yen in five months?"

Naruto laughed. "Isn't the news on?"

Sasuke leaned up and grabbed the remote, flicking the channel to the news. Again, for the second time in three months, the mayor had been standing before the now closed down jewelry store.

The man was old, past his years, and yet still living. The news spokeswoman continued to speak to the camera.

" _The police have turned up new leads in their investigation into the recent robbery of Daimyo's jewelers in the hidden leaf. They believe the crime was tied to a purchase of BZ gas._

 _The package of the seven grenades had no IP address and was shipped to a movie theater, where it had been stolen. Police also believe the van used by the robbers was recently stolen from a Pest Control Warehouse in Southern Konoha._

 _Despite making these connections, investigators are no closer to finding the suspects who cleaned out the store for nearly five million yen of jewels, escaped on motorcycles, and evaded police in the Sewage streams. The police are not yet close to making an arrest. Witness Fuka Rajem, although present, could not identify anything about the suspects."_

Naruto laughed and Shikamaru calmed a little. The witness had been the same security guard who tried to move Sasuke.

"The guy, I don't know who he was, but he throws me on the ground and says some crazy things. Telling me that I forget a thousand things everyday. I was scared for my life."

Shikamaru laughed easily. "Naruto, you fucking nut."

The anchor returned to speaking. " _While the heist had left the city to wonder, there is still good going on in the world today. Konoha orphanage, Konoha's haven for parent and guardianless children, holding more than fifty children, is in great spirits. The orphanage was blessed when an anonymous civilian donated exactly $1,000,000 yen to their expenses._

 _The orphanage head, Shizune, instantly placed the money within the children's education funding. Here's Yoshi at the orphanage now."_

The camera changed to a young man, standing outside of the orphanage. In the background, the head stood hugging one of the younger children close.

The reporter walked over to the head for some words. " _I have Shizune, the orphanage head, for words."_

Shizune smiled with tears in her eyes. " _Whoever did this will forever be remembered. After the wars, no one really understood how important it was for orphans to have the lives just as others did. I've raised so many children. Saw them come and go, but whoever did this, I will love them always."_

Naruto smiled fondly as Sasuke stared back at him. "What?"

The Uchiha smiled. "Nothing."

They watched as the anchor crouched down to the child, asking him what he wanted to be.

" _When I grow up, I want to be astronaut and have nice house. I want to help the orphanage just like they did."_

The anchorwoman stood with a smile and Shikamaru clicked the television off. He turned to Naruto. "Where's the other $263, 538 yen?"

Naruto smirked with his eyes closed. "Shizune raised me since I was in diapers. Literally, there are pictures of me as I grew hanging in her office. She always told me 'it doesn't matter where you start, as long as you finish.'

When I was growing up, she was all I had. I gave her the rest of the money. She knows I donated."

Kiba gasped. "What if she-"

"She won't. She was the one who'd gotten me hooked into the heist business. Before she began running the orphanage, she was doing that."

Sasuke began to laugh crazily, shaking in Naruto's lap. Kiba only shook his head.

Naruto looked to his other friend, making sure he calmed himself. Shikamaru's shoulders sagged completely and he fell onto the countertop with a smile of his own.

The heist was simple greed and malice, a form of revenge toward the government served on a platter of ice. They took everything, sentimental as well as valuable on the market. With these guys, and Naruto as the calm leader, he felt secure. This was the pattern he was raised with, this was the world he knew.

The Nara clutched his fist. Even if he did get kicked out of the house at fifteen, he'd send a bit of money to his mother. It was the least he owed her. Just like Naruto felt indebted to the organization that gave him hope.

Shikamaru smiled and moved back, leaning on the heater. "You're right, N. You're a good leader."

Kiba smiled. "Don't stand too close to the heater, babe. Plastic melts."

The Nara laughed with the others. "Ass." He stuck up his middle finger to Kiba who simply blew a kiss.

"Don't laugh, Sas." Naruto stated. "That's advice for future reference."

Instead of laughing, Sasuke stood and punched Naruto. "Asshole." He muttered, walking out. "I'm real."

Naruto laughed a little, watching the Uchiha storm into his room and slam the door.

The other teens were snickering under their breaths quietly.

Eventually, the blond looked back at the television with a smirk. "He'll be fine. He loves me too much to stay angry."

 **And that's that. I really hope you guys like this story as much as I do. Also, Akamaru will be in this story. Sorry to those who really wanted to see other stories first. This was the main one I had worked out and I didn't want to put a stop to ones I really didn't have together. I hope you all understand my like of completing a story. Please review. :)**


	2. Naruto's Definer

**Naruto's Definer**

 **Hello. Uzumakiflame here again. I wanted so badly to reply to guest reviews, so here is how I'll do it.**

 **When I see an awesome guest review and I go to approve/remove it, I will place my own small section underneath. Thus, if you go back and read reviews, you'll see your own and underneath, it'll say something like 'UZUMAKIFLAME RESPONSE' I hope that's helpful.**

 **Guest one: I wasn't so sure what you meant by elaborating on the story because I want as little to be known about the actual present as possible. But, some things about their lives will be added. I laughed a bit when you thought it was Kibasasu. My stomach also turned, but that's alright. I wouldn't actually make a fic with Sasuke paired with someone else...while Naruto is right there. But I completely understand. Haha.**

 **Guest 2: No :(. I don't post on ao3. Sorry.**

 **UniBrow guest: Hehe. Thanks that really means a lot. And here is the next chapter.**

 **Last thing: This story will not be so long. I'm pushing for seven chapters because I think that's enough. I mean, the whole story happens in a single day. Well. Here goes nothing. Blaaaaah.**

* * *

Tsunade grunted. "You telling the truth?" she asked.

Kiba nodded, his mood sobered from the memory. He wondered who got his cut. What happened to them.

Tsunade tapped her clipboard and pulled out a small intercom phone. "I need information. That means past, known crimes, and former locations of the following men: Shikamaru Nara, 22; Sasuke Uchiha, 22; Naruto Uzumaki, 21. Stat people."

The woman sighed and placed the phone in her pocket. "So you went to rob a small store when you were 16. Met four other teens and you all began to complete a series of heists in this city. You continued to do this for six years until finally...here you are."

Kiba smirked. "Right on, lady. Now goddammit, if you don't ace this test."

"But two things don't add up." Tsunade leaned forward on the table. "Why and how….why the hell are young men getting back at a government? And how the hell are you doing this at the age of sixteen?"

"I told you. We aren't normal. We had the power to do things and see things other teens couldn't. That's why we worked so well together."

The cops sat in his face, trying to figure out who his friends were.

Tsunade checked the time. "It's only 11:00 a.m. kid. You can be a free by eight if you give us more info."

Kiba remained silent.

Asuma sighed. "Kids like you." he muttered. "Thinking that you can get over on people without care."

The Inuzuka shrugged. "We got over on you didn't we? Did all these heists in the same location for six years and you still didn't catch up."

"We got you didn't we. Naruto claimed you as a friend, but he's probably relishing in your cut now. How does that feel?"

Silence.

"You're going to rot in here and take not one, but four counts of armed robbery, theft, attempted murder, murder, kidnapping from bank hostages, and burglary."

"And you'll still live with the fact that you only caught one of four. By mistake."

Asuma opened his mouth to counter, but Tsunade raised her hand. "Look, kid. Let's continue. During that story, you kept mentioning Sasuke's interactions and behavior toward Naruto. Did they….let's say...have a thing going on?"

Kiba raised a brow. Sasuke's 'behavior' toward Naruto had nothing to do with their heists. But, the Inuzuka was sure as hell in his storytelling mood.

He wouldn't give them all the information though about their jobs. Just the best ones.

He closed his eyes with a smirk, going back to when his friends were all 18. Done getting used to one another. Becoming more like brothers than anything.

Shikamaru was laid back.

Kiba was obnoxious, but tolerable.

Sasuke emotionally fragile.

Naruto was split, having the personality of a beast and the moon. Calm and crazy.

"Those guys always had a thing. From the very beginning. We all knew. Naruto just didn't want it."

"Why?"

"He didn't like that idea. He ain't grow with families like we did. He didn't know how, but he loved Sasuke. He fucking loved Sasuke and he beat the shit out of anyone who looked, spoke, or noticed Sasuke the wrong way."

Kiba smiled softly, thinking of how long it took for Sasuke to finally woo the stubborn Uzumaki.

"I don't know why the guy was so drawn to Naruto, but he was. Naruto was fucked up, he ain't really speak, but when he did, Sasuke listened. I always caught Sasuke staring at Naruto. It was obvious the guy liked him. When Naruto worked out, Sasuke would watch him. We all knew it and Sasuke wasn't subtle about it. Anything Naruto did, Sasuke was there. When he ate, Sasuke was under him, like he needed to be protected or something."

"Did he protect him? " Tsunade wondered aloud.

Kiba laughed. " Hell yeah. It took two years for Naruto to finally give Sas a chance, but even before  
that, Naruto kept Sasuke safe. I think there was one time I heard Naruto not call Sasuke beautiful.  
He killed anyone who fucked with Sasuke. Hell, sometimes Sasuke would fucking test it just to be  
Sure."

"Test it?"

"Sasuke came in one day crying about some guy who was fucking with him. Naruto went Kyuubi. He went to where Sasuke told him the guy was with a fucking rocket launcher. It took all our strength to hold him down. Finally, Sasuke tells the guy that he was lying and fucking hugs him.

That ain't mean Naruto didn't respect us either. Naruto felt like we could be the family he never  
had. And if anything happened to us, he'd willingly risk his own life to save us."

Back when they were stupidly rich and Naruto was first realizing.

* * *

The blond sat on the couch, watching a small cartoon. He deemed it a lazy day before they set off with their heist later on.

Already feeling prepared, the blond would only watch cartoons, binge out on ice cream, and laze in only sweatpants for the day.

It had gotten to a point in the past two years that they wouldn't get caught. Having gone through small banks, security systems, and trains already, it was safe to actually watch television lazily in their new underground mansion.

He laughed loudly at the cliche cartoon, biting into his mint chocolate ice cream with delight. He never understand why a large lump always appeared on a character's head when injured, but it was always funny.

Not paying attention to whoever walked into the livingroom, the wind was slightly knocked out of him as Sasuke sat on his lap sideways, stretching his legs over to the side, and throwing a single arm around Naruto's gaunt neck; staring directly into his face.

The 18 year old leader said nothing as he and Sasuke stared at one another. He'd grown used to this, Sasuke coming to sit on his lap occasionally, talking bashfully and flirting him to death.

In a way, Sasuke was being selfish. While Naruto was a hormonal teen, he still did not want love in his life. Not while it was so dangerous.

Still, he'd let Sasuke do his thing, as long as he did not take it far.

Without thought, Naruto scooped some ice cream and placed the spoon in Sasuke's mouth, going back to watching the cartoon.

"I hate sweets." Sasuke mumbled, licking the remnants of the milky sweets from his mouth.

"I know." Naruto answered. "But you like mint chocolate cream because the bitter dark chocolate balances it out."

He laughed as a character ran off a cliff, remained for a second, realized his mistake, and fell down.

Sasuke sighed. "Pay attention to me." He growled.

"Beautiful, stop." Naruto commanded, eyes still focused on the television. "I was here first. Wait a sec."

Even if the raven was infatuated with Naruto, they still argued. In fact, Naruto was sure he and Sasuke argued more than a married couple in their two years of knowing one another.

They knew exactly how to make each other angry. In more ways than one.

If Sasuke irritated Naruto, the blond would ignore him to no end. This resulted in Sasuke getting angry and a fight usually ensued. Naruto didn't really hurt the Uchiha, however, he just threw him down with force each time Sasuke charged.

Sasuke would annoy Naruto to no end for attention. That resulted in Naruto throwing the Uchiha to the ground and storming out. No matter what they had to do, heist or not, Sasuke would stubbornly remain on the ground until Naruto apologized and helped him up.

So Naruto had lost more than he won. It didn't matter so much. He still knew how to get to Sasuke. And getting to him was happening now.

"Why is this dumb kid cartoon more interesting than me?" Sasuke asked, punching Naruto in his bare chest.

The blond ignored and handed the rest of his ice cream to Sasuke. The raven ate it bitterly, angry at the blond.

While he ate, he pointed to different tattoos on Naruto's body. First to the tribal tattoos that ran all through both his arms.

"I like these."

Then to a name on the Uzumaki's ab. "Shizune." he read aloud. "I like that one too, but only because she raised you."

Naruto snorted, missing the way Sasuke smiled softly at him.

"Oh this is new."

Naruto looked down at the tattoo he'd gotten just a week ago. Still tender on the left side of his stomach.

It was a machete with a ribbon wrapped around it four times. On each tie, a word read in order. 'We; Live; As; Gods.' The colors of the letters were red, green, blue, and orange respectively.

Sasuke loved it.

"That's for us all, beautiful." Naruto mentioned as Sasuke probed it in delight.

Naruto glanced toward Sasuke's neck, where straight dashes carried across it. Right there in the middle of those dashes, were a small pair of scissors and the words 'CUT HERE.'

It was the only tattoo Sasuke had, the sadistic angel.

Sasuke yawned softly. He poked Naruto in the chest. "You can't say no to me." He mumbled in command.

Naruto stared at him for the longest of moments, eyes lazy and glazed over. Eventually, he shrugged. "Alright, beautiful."

Sasuke placed the empty bowl on the expensive couch and leaned close; to the point where Naruto could smell the sweets mints in the Uchiha's mouth.

"Kiss me." the raven commanded quietly.

The stare ensued again until Naruto finally looked away. "No." He answered.

Sasuke laughed softly and yawned, sinking into the blond and falling asleep slowly. The blond waited there for more than thirty minutes. His show had long gone off, starting another cartoon.

When he was sure Sasuke was asleep, he leaned down and kissed the teen's forehead. Softly.

He'd let Sasuke sleep until it was time for the score. Another hour later, and Shikamaru walked in lazily from his sleep. He fist bumped Naruto, laughed quietly at the sleeping Uchiha, and sat down with another yawn.

"Kiba called. He should be here soon with our fitted suits and the getaway vehicle." The Nara mumbled.

"You alright, man? You looked drained."

"I overslept. You?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sure the reason you overslept is the same reason I couldn't. Sasuke kept coming and knocking on my door. He wouldn't go to sleep and shut up until he was curled into me."

Shikamaru nodded with a loud laugh. It still did not wake Sasuke, the Uchiha slept heavy. "He has it bad for you."

"I know." Naruto mumbled.

"Then why not…."

Naruto sighed. "We're so young and we still have a job to do."

Shikamaru looked around the underground mansion. "I think we have everything we need. I think what we're doing now is play."

"What about the big one?"

Shikamaru sat up with interest, shocked at Naruto's proposal. "That'll take years to case."

"We can do it, Shika. I know it."

"Start now?"

"You and I start now. We'll add Sasuke and Kiba in when we're sure."

Shikamaru thought of the gold and sat back in bliss. "Alright, brother. When you're ready."

"Soon." The blond spoke just as Kiba walked in.

"You guys ready or what?"

It would be their first time robbing a bank with hostages. Going in full blast. They'd fuck it up if not careful.

"We're leaving at five. Sasuke is still sleep." Shikamaru stated with a yawn.

Kiba huffed and squatted on Shikamaru's shins, getting pushing in the process. "Go over the heist again? I want to be super sure about it all."

"Okay. After scouting the bank and shooting the alarm, we know that it takes the police station three minutes to make it there."

Both teens nodded. "We've got suits and a modded getaway car. Kiba, how'd that go?"

"I armored the car and got us some heavy armor. We'll have to move fast."

Naruto nodded. "Although it holds a lot, our goal isn't the money. We want to show these idiots that they aren't as high and mighty as they think. We're only taking $1,250,000 yen."

The azure eyed male had been playing the same game for years now. He knew what moves to make and when to back down. He knew that anything that could go wrong….would. It was law of the grift, rule of the con. So he guided his team. Gave them advice on surviving.

If a seller was told to come alone, he wouldn't. If they were supposed to have three exits, they were lucky to get one. And they could never ever believe the weatherman when he said it wouldn't rain.

They remained quiet. "Have you guy…."

Kiba turned toward the now quiet Shikamaru. "Have we what?"

"You know, Killed anyone? Just asking since we may have to today."

Kiba wiggled his eyebrows. "I could say yes and have you think I'm lying. Or I could say no and have you think I'm bluffing. So maybe i'll just say….no comment."

Shikamaru covered his red face quickly, trying to muffle his laughs. In contrast, Naruto made no move to stop the laugh that went from his chest to Sasuke's ear.

"Kibs, what the fuck man?"

The Inuzuka shrugged. "What I'm telling the truth."

The statement made them laugh further and Sasuke grumbled as his eyes opened. "I don't know how you three are laughing." He mumbled. "We could die today."

Naruto burst out laughing once again and Sasuke hit him. "I'm sorry. I know when I'll die. Today isn't the day. And when I say I'm dead, I am. I'm not gonna raise my head on a beach in ten years saying 'all is good.'"

"Hm. If you do, I'll be there, right?"

Naruto smiled his feral grin. "We'll all be there if that happens."

* * *

"Hoo" Sasuke whispered, his leg shaking. "Fuck."

Kiba constantly ran a hand through his hair.

Their motions made Shikamaru anxious himself and Naruto stopped the armored car. "What the fuck is going on guys?"

Sasuke put his head down. "I'm just nervous. I never went into a bank with real people before. I never had to control a crowd."

"Me neither, beautiful."

"Well fuck, Naruto, we're not the same person. Not everyone has that instinct like you to just go in and take control of a situation. I mean...what if we kill someone?"

"Just because we do bad things doesn't mean we're bad people. If we kill someone, it's because they didn't mind their fucking business."

Kiba shook his head. "I'm never this nervous, N. It's your boyfriend making me nervous."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, Kibs."

Shikamaru laughed lightly at the small argument.

Naruto smiled softly and grabbed Sasuke's hand. His lips touched them and Sasuke blushed. "I need you here with me okay? I need you to come in here and show these people what it's all about."

"Do I have to initiate the control?"

Naruto moved strands of hair from the pretty face. "Yes. Even as the pussy of us all, you have a bit of spice in you."

Sasuke laughed softly, wiping his face.

"Now if you go in and do this awesomely, we can go dancing tonight."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, but two of my friends have to come."

Another laugh from the Uchiha. "Okay. I'm ready. I can do this."

"You sure? I don't want you to feel pressured in anyway. And you'll still get a cut."

"No. no. I'm alright."

Naruto waited another moment before turning again and starting the armored car. Kiba, who sat in the passenger side of the car, stared at his best friend. His tan cheeks seemed dusty as he drove. Almost as if he were blushing.

Kiba snorted. He wasn't so smart, but he liked to observe. Millions saw the apple fall, but he was the one to ask why. "We're nearing the bank. You might wanna put your mask on. Don't want to give anyone a sight on what I'm seeing."

Naruto pulled his ski mask down. "Fuck you." He muttered, knowing Kiba saw his red blush.

Kiba laughed hysterically as they pulled up.

"What?" the Uchiha asked in curiosity.

"Nothing." Naruto muttered. "You all ready."

"Just killed the feed." Shikamaru mumbled. "Let's go."

All four 18 year olds hopped out of the car, fixing their tuxedos and grabbing their rifles.

"Here. We. Go." Sasuke stated. Naruto held the door for them all, Sasuke going in first.

The Uchiha shot in the air making everyone scream, jump on the ground, and freeze. A woman stopped right before the Uchiha and he thanked the world no children were in there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your moment." Naruto watched in interest as Sasuke pointed his rifle in the young woman's face. "Please don't make me ruin all the great work your plastic surgeons have been doing. On the floor, now!"

The Uzumaki, no longer containing himself, shot in the air. "That's how you fucking do it, S! Show them who make and take lives!"

Sasuke laughed and Shikamaru snorted, running to place a thermal on the first gate.

Kiba hopped on the table with his rifle, staring at the man near the alarm. "I'd advise you not to look at me. I'm fucking crazy. I'm coming for everything you all say I can't have."

Sasuke laughed. "They're down. N is hacking the system."

Naruto hacked the system and he and Shikamaru ran to the backroom quickly. "Just 1.25 million." They spoke in unison.

"I have 6.25k."

Naruto nodded and he and Shikamaru reloaded their guns. "Me too. You ready?"

"Hell yeah."

The two made their way back to the room silently and swiftly. Shikamaru held his hand to his ear. "We got cops coming in two."

Sasuke nodded. "I did what I had to do. They're not gonna get close until we're far out."

Naruto smiled at the Uchiha. "Okay. Let's go. K, you're getaway driver." As they made their way out, Naruto turned to the hostages, now curious. "Do not try to be anyone's hero. Most heroes die, understood?"

A few 'yes-sirs' and Naruto followed his team fully out.

They hopped in the car and Kiba started it quickly. Naruto smirked. "You three were fucking great. Sasuke, I had to tell you in the bank. Your words of control are beautiful. 'Don't make me ruin all the great work your surgeons have been doing.'"

All men laughed as Kiba rounded a corner to a canon. "And Shikamaru, that was your first time collecting money. You executed it proficiently and with ease. I'm proud of you, man. And don't let me get started on you, Kibs. Wonderful. Controlling a crowd with a personality like yours is amazing."

The other three thanked their leader with ease.

"We're nearing the cliff." Kiba mused aloud.

Naruto reached beneath his seat. "The Molotov cocktail is ready. We got five of them. Strap your parachutes, guys."

The Uzumaki through his team a parachute pack each. "When I say jump, jump okay?"

They all nodded. The car flew off the cliff.

Watching the Molotov with a strict gaze, Naruto inhaled.

"Jump!"

They fell backward out of the car as Naruto opened the Molotov. Once the fumes collided, the car would surely explode and authorities would lose any evidence of them.

Naruto opened his parachute and spoke in his intercom. "Let's get to the boat before the car blows up."

Immediately after his command, Sasuke spoke. "Where's Shika? I see you and Kibs, but Shikamaru didn't jump."

"What?" Naruto's heart faltered. "Shik, where ya at man?"

It was then, they could hear the Nara's frustration and heavy breathing. "My seatbelt is stuck. The car's starting to spin. It's hot, N."

Instead of telling Shikamaru that he had less than thirty seconds to leave the car, the leader focused on calming his friend.

"Hey. Hey. Calm down. Now breath. It's not stuck, you're just a little panicky. I need you to calm down, breath and unlatch that belt."

It had taken less time than Naruto thought and he breathed in relief as Shikamaru jumped out.

"Now don't panic, but I have to come to you. Because I know the car's going to explode in any second." The blond steered his chute around, getting closer to Shikamaru as he fell in a free fall position.

Shikamaru inhaled. "And I'm too close to it. My chute's going to catch fire. Or I'm going to get hit with a car piece."

"Kiba, Sasuke. Get to the boat and wai-"

Naruto was cut off by the loud explosions of the car. He grabbed Shikamaru's arm and covered him as the shards scattered. "Bank. Bank. Bank." He muttered, steering sharply as the metal car pieces scattered in the air.

The blond looked up at the wrong moment. He yelled in pain even before his face began to sting and he lost vision.

"This way. This way." Shikamaru spoke in a soft murmur.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. "What the fuck?" He muttered. His face hurt so much.

A soft cloth dabbed upon his face and he stared at his brothers above him.

Kiba smiled. "Naruto. Fuck man. I'm glad you're awake, you crazy motherfucker."

"Is Shikamaru good?" Naruto wondered aloud, grinning widely.

Shikamaru crawled over, wiping his wet hair from his face. It was only then Naruto realized that he was dragged to the boat by the Nara. "Yeah. The question is are _you_ good? You're face, man. It has cuts and bruises all over it."

Naruto sat up, trying to move away from Sasuke, who had been dabbing his face the whole time. "I'm alright. Shit we almost didn't get away from that."

Kiba laughed. "But we did. I say we go out tonight. After cleaning up and all that."

Naruto laughed as Shikamaru went to start up the boat. "No way. I probably look hideous. These bruises and cuts aren't going to make me look great."

Sasuke smiled and slid closer to the blond. "No you still look wonderful. You have the kind of face that stops someone in their tracks. I guess you must get used to that, the sudden pause in my natural expression when I look your way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. Of course the blush that accompanies it is a dead give-away. It doesn't help that you're so modest with it. It makes me fall for you all the more."

Naruto crossed his legs and shook his head at the Uchiha, a small smile dancing and skiing across his face. "Sasuke." He whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully. "But...despite all the opportunity that comes your way, I think you're secretly a one-man-man who prizes genuineness and thoughtful conversation above lipstick and high-heels. You're handsome alright, but inside you're beautiful."

Sasuke's indirect declaration of love made Naruto laugh boisterously and loudly, making the raven hug him.

"You're fucking Psycho, Sas."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the best way to lay low?" Sasuke yelled over the loud music in Naruto's ear.

Naruto looked to Sasuke's 'CUT HERE' tattoo in the flashing lights. "As long as you don't do any crazy shit, you sociopath. We'll be fine."

"Than dance with me." Sasuke smirked, grabbing the Uzumaki's thigh.

"Geez. Fuck, Sasuke. Can I at least get a drink, Sas?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance and stormed away.

Shikamaru laughed as they made their way to the bar end. "I don't know why you did that. Telling him not to cause trouble and then making him angry."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. He's going to make you fucking crazy tonight in some way. You have to remember that he's your definer, N. Sasuke can control you so much that he is the emblem of trouble for you. His existence is rebellious."

Naruto laughed lightly, not thinking much of it.

However, further into the night, he stared with malice at a man dancing with Sasuke. The man didn't even looked like he belonged there as he grabbed hold of the raven and whispered in his ear.

The crispness of the tux and the perfect tailoring was all too much for the blond. On his feet were shiny black shoes that Naruto couldn't imagine the guy polishing himself. So this was the guy he had to fucking beat and betray. Not hard. Kids like that were always lonely and bored, just had to find the right angle. And as for the betrayal part, he didn't see a problem with that. He hated him already.

Standing with a grimace, the Uzumaki walked over to the floor. He grabbed Sasuke's arm softly and looked straight in the man's eyes. "I need to talk to him." He muttered.

The two began walking away.

"Hey! Who the fuck are yo-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke tried his hardest pulling Naruto's tan arms from around the unknown man's neck. He eventually pulled the man and grabbed him outside.

"Naruto. What the fuck's your problem? You can't do those things, Naruto. You can't just go around hurting people who try to take me."

"He was treating you like a whore. I know how to treat you-"

" _I_?" Sasuke cut him off in disbelief. "Naruto you treat me like a doll. Like I'm so fucking inanimate object that doesn't know what love is. You can't keep me from love with others...even if you're afraid to claim me."

Naruto wiped his face. "I thought that you would wait, Sasu-"

"Wait? Naruto-"

"Okay. Okay. I know. I'm sorry. I love you too, Sasuke. I'm just so scared. I don't even know what love really is, but I know I have it in me. But, I can show you, Sasuke. I can show you how I know."

"Show me?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Come home with me?"

* * *

Naruto could practically feel Sasuke's emotions and thoughts at their current activity. He loved being in Naruto's room, but tonight it was different. Naruto wasn't so annoyed.

The room was twilight and shadow as the blond stood close enough for Sasuke to breath in his scent. Wrapping his arms around the pale back, they were pulled together by a gentle tug.

Sasuke laughed quietly, trying to ease his embarrassment. "Naruto." He whispered as the Uzumaki ran a hand through his soft dark locks, watching them tumble as he released them. "You're never this open about stuff. Especially about…."

"Love?" Naruto finished for him. His hand moved down Sasuke's cheekbones to his lips. Leaning in slowly, but holding Sasuke's neck and chin intensely, their lips met. Their bodies began to move like partners in a dance. And to Sasuke, they fit together as if they were made just for that, to fall into one another.

"I swear to God you better tell me if you're drunk right now. I'm going to kill you if you call this a drunken mistake."

With a laugh, Naruto lifted Sasuke right off his feet, carried him toward the bed, and let him fall with a soft bounce on the mattress. Azure and obsidian eyes lock for just a moment, just enough to feel safe with one another.

Then the blond was all business, undoing Sasuke's jeans, pulling them off, kissing from pale toes upward. He kept his hands on Sasuke's legs, always just a little higher than the kisses. The Uchiha felt his back arch in anticipation, knowing where the tan fingers would soon reach. His head rocked back against the pillow.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, not knowing if he were warning the other teen or moaning.

Naruto smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "We're alright, Sasuke. I'm going to show you."

"Okay you idiot. Just fucking hurry up."

 **Well. That escalated quickly. This may seem weird to you guys. It's Kiba telling the story, so you all must think he watched Naruto and Sasuke. No. The most Kiba tells are the heists. His present is supposed to be a trigger to a large flashback is all. Anyway, guest reviewers, don't forget to look back at reviews for your own. I will be replying there with an 'UZUMAKIFLAME RESPONSE:'**

 **Don't hesitate to review my friends.**


	3. A Man's Limits

**A Man's Limits**

 **Hi, guys. Feeling really bitter right now for some reason. I wanted to reply to all my guests,but when I typed my response, Fanfiction did not place my response in the review. I'm so angry. Like, I don't know if it's just not showing for me, but I am pissed.**

 **Nini (guest)- you are a great person for expressing your concerns. All critic is good critic. I'm sorry that you feel that Sasuke is whiny. Hehe. But, don't worry. He acts like that because he was completely pampered growing up. However, he and Naruto do have very in depth roles in this story. I hope you see that in this chapter. Please understand that I try to make my stories very different from one another. This story is happening in a single day. It is face paced and a bit mysterious. SSOJ was something that readers had to really stare into. Thank you for reviewing and have a good day or night wherever you are in the world. :)**

 **Well, here's our chapter.**

Kiba inhaled and exhaled, staring at the clock as it inched toward 2:00 p.m.

"You alright, kid?"

His gaze traveled toward Asuma, who remained in the room when Tsunade went to run data.

"I'm fine." He muttered. It was a lie Kiba told his friends, his enemies, and eventually himself.

The silence was a poison to them. For in that void of sound the shallowness of their conversation was laid bare. What used to be an intellectual banter of politics and comedic moments was utterly vapid.

Kiba's eyes inched toward Asuma's and he held in a laugh. How angry the man stared at him. His gaze was an act of violence for Kiba, but he wasn't fucking scared. Kiba's crooked grin brightened the room. Asuma's jaw clenched and fury blurred his sight.

"I'm not Tsunade. I'm not gonna go go easy on you. I fucking hate kids like you. I want you to rot in prison or I want you executed. And may God have mercy on you because I sure won't."

Kiba shrugged. "I've seen the world on a speck for six years of my life. I don't need mercy."

Asuma sat down, disbelief and shock over his face. "Six years." He stated. 'Six years and the goddamn city never got close to you. This ANBU organization, I'll tell ya."

Kiba smirked. "There was a time you and your guys almost did have us."

Asuma's eyes averted to the young man across from him. "Don't fuck with me, kid. I'll have your ass begging another man in a week."

Kiba feigned shock. "Of all the time we've spent together, when have my stories ever been a lie? You don't remember that raid three years ago? On the ANBU Headquarters building? How old man Hiruzen wanted the Tsunade's ass for letting four counterfeit Firemen get away with files?"

Asuma was white as chalk. His eyes and mouth were frozen; wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although he was staring straight at Kiba, the ANBU appeared not to notice him at all.

"Getting those files wasn't the full reason we targeted you. That same day, someone was taken from us...by you of course. And if you had files on him.." Kiba trailed off, almost laughing. "Then you had to have files on us."

Asuma slammed his hand on the table. 'Don't fucking bullshit me, kid. Do. Not. Fucking. Bullshit me!"

The Inuzuka's hand flew up in a surrender motion. "If I could finish, please?"

* * *

"Holy shit!"

Naruto grumbled and kicked a few leaves near his feet. "There's no need to yell, Kibs."

"No, Naruto man. Look!"

The blond's head shot up and he glared hard. "What? What?"

"It's a dog. No!" He yelled matter of factly. "It's a fucking puppy."

Naruto finally looked up to the small white dog jumping across the pair. He could tell it was stray and alone; if it's dirt and collarless neck were anything to go by.

The puppy sprang toward them in bounding steps that were almost like jumps. As it turned a corner it's back legs swung outwards and it almost lost it's balance. Then it leaped up, pawing with its fore paws for attention and it's wet tongue licking furiously at the out-stretched fingers. It was a Great Pyrenees, and although it was already the size of Naruto's large hand, it was clearly a baby. It was in constant motion, wagging, wriggling and jumping. It was a living store of pent up energy waiting to release itself on the world. It was adorable and for Kiba it was love at first sight.

"I'm bringing him home." Kiba stated, kissing the puppy and cooing at it. Naruto had never seen his sadistic twin like this.

"Can we consider this? I mean, he could have something, Kibs."

"What's your name? How 'bout Akamaru. I always wanted a dog named Akamaru. Say 'please let me come home, Naruto. Kiba was too poor when he grew up to get a dog. This would mean the world to him to have something that seemed like home.'"

* * *

 _Kiba knew the season fully turned when bath day was something to dread. In the fairer weather, His mother would scrub the dirt clean off his tan skin._

 _But in the long dark months of winter, the usual tepidness of the wash was so icy that the boy was left shaking and blue._

 _There were weeks when the seven year old faked it, splashed water on his chapped face and just wiped the worst grime from his hands and feet. He took the soap that had lost all trace of softness and rubbed it against the wooden metal tub._

 _His hair he would just wet enough to pass his mother's scrutiny and then keep it tight under a bonnet all week long._

 _Then he would pull on the next week's clothes, the ones he would wear until next Saturday evening, and that always felt so thin. In its utter coldness, the fabric felt wet and stole even more of his precious body warmth._

 _Kiba wanted his sweater back. The one his father had bought for him before his death. But he'd grown out of it. And there was no money left._

" _Mommy?"_

 _Tsume smiled very sadly, her eyes welling with tears as Kiba splashed some muddy water around. "Yes, my stinky little pup?"_

" _Can me and Hana have a puppy one day?"_

 _Tsume's eyes filled with guilt and shame, the idea of not being able to provide her children with such happiness and fulfillment already in her mind._

" _I'll see what I can do, alright?"_

 _Kiba looked up, his eyes innocent and wide. "Mommy? Mommy?"_

' _Yes?"_

" _It's okay. We don't have to get a puppy. You don't have to cry, mommy. We don't need a puppy if they scare you."_

* * *

Naruto stared guitly at Kiba as the 19 year old kissed the dog. How could he be so selfish to his friend? Were they not completing crimes to relish in everything they never had?

Naruto; a family.

Sasuke; love.

Shikamaru; a hope to show the world what friendship made.

And now Kiba. Naruto wasn't kidding when he said Kiba had heart. And the fact the the Inuzuka was brave enough to share his impoverished past with Naruto made him even more authentic.

"Yeah, Kibs. Let's get Akashar out of this cool weather. Just stop kissing him until he's clean, alright?"

Kiba gave his friend a lopsided grin. "It's Akamaru, you shit."

Naruto laughed. "I know."

* * *

When they had gotten home, Akamaru instantly began running around. He sniffed everything, obviously showing clear signs of being in a home for the first time.

Kiba and Naruto stood by the door, smiling as the dirty thing made himself at home.

The blond leader smirked. "Yeah, little guy. We didn't belong anywhere either until now."

Kiba nodded. 'You'll fit in just perfectly."

Akamaru, not paying attention to either, ran into the kitchen, his excitement making him slip in his footing.

A second later, Sasuke's voice rang out in alarm. "Oh Kami. Look at the puppy!" Akamaru's shrill barks could be heard and Sasuke laughed. "You need a bath."

There was more shuffling and Sasuke walked in, Akamaru right on his tail. As soon as the dog saw the Inuzuka, it jumped upon the tan being.

"Goodness, Akamaru. You just saw me." The dog licked Kiba's face some more.

"Needs a bath." Sasuke mused.

"Kiba's dog, Kiba's dirt." Naruto blurted out.

The Inuzuka had no problem with this as he took Akamaru to bathroom.

When he was gone with the dog, Sasuke leaned on his boyfriend. "Hi." He whispered.

Naruto smiled down at the Uchiha. "Well, hello there. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Sasuke smirked and kissed him, giggling slightly as Naruto nuzzled his cheeks. "What made your eyes so sore?"

Naruto smiled and grabbed the Uchiha's face, kissing it all over. "I don't know. We found Akamaru outside and he licked my eyes. That's the cause. Have I ever told you how much I love the softness of your skin?"

Naruto continued kissing the raven's face. "Ahahah. Naruto, stop. That tickles!"

Eventually so, the blond did stop. He ceased in kissing the other teen, opting instead to place their foreheads together. "I'm so happy with you all." He muttered. "I'm so happy that I just let go of my fears and followed my heart. I want you to know that I'm so happy with you, Sas. I'm so fucking happy with you and I'm not alone anymore."

* * *

 _Naruto had been orphaned so young, he had no recollections of what it had been like to have parents. Perhaps that was a mercy. If he could have remembered the hugs, cocooned in his parents arms, being scooped off his feet the minute his lower lip trembled, he would not have lasted a week on the streets._

 _Before he left the orphanage, what a beautiful fifteenth birthday that had been, he was given his last advice from Shizune, the woman who did her best in raising the sixty children not of her own blood. The one who began to show Naruto both love and loyalty. The woman who was so badass in her younger years that Naruto was only nine when he prayed for the people who messed with her._

 _Shizune looked right up at him, her arms crossed and lips tucked. "You shouldn't be leaving until you're eighteen or fifty, but it's your life. We all have our lives. People shouldn't fucking worry about them. I know you'll make it on your own, Naruto-kun, so here's some advice. Love yourself and you'll never be alone; think and calculate; Dress like you own the bank, not like you need a loan; be kind; and for Kami's sake be careful. You understand?"_

 _Naruto had known Shizune's concern well. She was afraid for him. She wanted him alive. She wanted to see him again._

 _And he took her advice to the heart. That kept him living in the year he'd been alone._

 _He did not look for love, he did not expect it to look for him, he barely knew what it was. Anytime anyone mentioned the 'L' word it was in the context of an adversary and how they would exploit it to their advantage. There was no room for sentimentality in his life, only tough guys survived._

 _He had worked his way up from sleeping in the gutter outside the squat to being in the inner circle with the thieves; true warriors of a fucked up society. He got the good food now, a bed, respect. He had become someone his parents would have been terrified of and he had done worse deeds than those of the person that took them from him._

* * *

"Baby" Sasuke muttered. He couldn't even wipe the tears from his eyes because Naruto was still holding onto his hands.

"Don't cry. It's not supposed to be sad. I was going to tell you that I did find love. Even after trying to avoid it."

"Was it hard, Naruto? Was it hard growing up in that orphanage?"

Naruto closed his eyes, unaware of the pain until now. He'd never looked back when he moved forward, so meeting the past was awkward, tense, and shameful. Filled with trauma he never knew he had.

All those nights sleeping on the floor, headmasters telling him he wouldn't be shit when Shizune wasn't around. The boys and girls and the disease.

"So hard. I remember the poverty. There was no funding after the wars. Shizune used all of her saved earnings to get us books to learn and food to eat. We each got one gift a year. The money she saved up, no matter how much the gift was, she used her own fortunes to give us a life. I remember the silent plague the government didn't bring into light.

How all of the impoverished kids that had lost their families in the wars were still dirty. How we were all cooped up in one large room until Shizune bought a larger building. I remember so many kids died. The government was going to sue Shizune for five kids' deaths. Those kids died because we were all cooped up, we came from poverty, and diseases of the poor came along. It broke Shizune's back trying to get us out of that hole.

Even so, we were among millions in that life. That "life" is all I'd known. My face-thinner than thin-clearly carved out my sharp features, leaving the attention not on my full, cracked lips, not on my hollowed-in cheeks, but on my tired eyes. A bad hand dealt to us, and a country of slaves. Slaves not to a human, but to a life; poverty and hunger our master, one we couldn't escape."

When Naruto finished, he realized he needed to sit down. He felt heavy and tired and embarrassed. Sasuke, his love, his beautiful Sasuke would never understand. Sasuke had not grown the lives the others lived. He did not grow in the orphanage as a victim of the previous wars. He did not struggle to acquire things in a one bedroom home with his mother and sister, wishing for a puppy every night when the world had gone silent. He was not verbally and physically abused until he was finally kicked out at the tender age of fifteen, sleeping in an alley at night and going to the local library to hack a few yens.

Naruto told the Uchiha just that. "That's why I didn't want to love you. I was ashamed to even stand next to you. Embarrassed and jumpy if you found faults in my eating habits, my washing habits, my whole lifestyle, all of it had been a consequence of once being homeless after all."

Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest. "I may not know trauma. I may not have been abused. I may not have wished for things, but I know why I can get along with you, Kiba, and Shika so well. And it's not just the heist, Naruto. I may not know anything about a troubled life, but believe me when I say I lived it."

* * *

 _Sasuke sat hunched in the dark living room of the Uchiha mansion, the only light being a fire slouched underneath the chimney, glowing with the pain the teen had in his chest._

 _One night was all it took for his world to crash down on him. One night four months before._

 _Five robbers. Sasuke had grown up small all his life, so the teen was confused when his brother woke him at three in the morning. Itachi was only 20, visiting home from university._

 _He hid the drowsy Sasuke underneath the dining room table and covered it with silk. It was a fatal mistake._

 _That black silk had hid Sasuke for the rest of the night until ANBU arrived. But it did not hide the world from Sasuke._

 _All that night, he heard shouting and weeping as he watched those five men tie up his family. They killed his mother first. Said they couldn't stand her crying. One of them thought it'd be funny if they used a knife instead of the guns they came with._

 _Sasuke kept his mouth covered and eyes open as they held Mikoto's silk hair, attempting to behead her. And behead her they did._

 _His father was too high strung to back down. He was killed next. Stabbed in the face and torso so many times that Sasuke understood why some men kept their casket's closed._

 _Itachi said nothing the whole time. He kept his face toward the table Sasuke was under, but his eyes down._

 _His death was quicker. They executed him quickly. They were talking to him, laughing at him , and then they shot him in the head._

 _Believing no one else was in the house, the five men left quickly. Sasuke was found in the morning on a call of a single gunshot._

 _Four months and the ANBU force had determined a cold case. They told Sasuke that the boy would have to go to an orphanage, but the teen disappeared._

 _And here he was. Cooped in his father's old home, a home no one knew about but his family._

 _He kept imagining the same thing over again, a paradise being taken apart at its will. The organization of an entire life being ripped apart piece by piece. He wasn't really in this mansion. He was in his mind._

 _His entire conscience being torn out of place, and being tortured until it bled out and gave up. Only in his mind, He couldn't give up; He wasn't sure if he were alive or dead, and he felt like he'd been here for years._

 _There was nothing there except him- the victim. And his brain- the murderer. The torturer. The sinner. Death. That's all this is. That's all he needed. Sasuke felt like there was a hole in his chest holding him back from achieving his true goal- to not be alone._

 _He knew loneliness._

 _It had taken four months to realize the most fatal thing. Those five men were too experienced to just be robbers._

 _On that fateful night, those five men had come into their home and went straight to their rooms to retrieve them….as if they knew the Uchiha home all too well. Itachi had left his room first and hid Sasuke as if he knew it would happen._

 _Those men had tied them up in the living room and spoke to them without looking around the rest of the home. Fugaku was high strung and brave as he was killed. They had assumed that Sasuke was over a friend's house, but they didn't even know he was a teen….unless they knew him._

 _And the worst thing that Sasuke realized was that those five men took nothing. No money...no jewelry...nothing._

 _And if Sasuke could be even more observable, he could swear those men were too big to just be robbers. And he swore on his family's death that they left his home in a line, as if they were trained to kill._

 _It had taken the genius four months to realize that his family's death was not the effect of a burglary gone wrong._

 _No. It was the cause of an execution. ANBU mercenaries had been ordered to come into his home and kill them._

 _It was funny. The ANBU force had so quickly determined it a cold case, but it stung so much._

* * *

"I know loneliness." Sasuke muttered. "I know trauma. I know pain.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha in severe shock and pity. "Sasuke….are you saying the ANBU force was led by the government to murder your family? Are you saying they deliberately murdered your brother?"

A shake of the head. "No. I'm saying they _executed_ him. They were talking to him and then they shot him in the head."

Before Sasuke burst into tears, Naruto hugged him tightly. He knew the Uchiha were once very powerful, with Fugaku running most of the government. "I'm so sorry, Sas."

Kiba had been standing by the door the whole time, listening to the past pains of his friends. He assumed that's why they all got along so well.

He understood what they were now.

They were the kids no one knew, listened to, or heard. They didn't beat the same drum or sound like the rest of the world. They weren't fueled by greed, lust, and fame, but instead by society's rejection, their own rage, and pain.

Because, to Kiba, they weren't mindless slaves. They were more than they seemed. They were not afraid to phrase the truth even if they sounded crazy. More than the world knew, heard, listened to, their own rage, pain, and their own dreams.

Kiba swore this was real. His thoughts were his friends'. And those thoughts made their hearts pulsate. Those thoughts kept them breathing and fighting to stay alive.

The teen came forward with Akamaru, sitting next to Naruto and Sasuke, his legs curled. Softly, he rested his back against the two with a thud.

Sasuke laughed. "Did this just become a sentimental group meeting?"

Kiba laughed. "Yes. Now all we need is Shikamaru. Where is he, anyway?"

They all knew Shikamaru's past. They had all been confused when the man sent money to his home. When they learned that the man had gotten abused physically and verbally growing up.

Sasuke sighed. "He woke me up this morning, looking for you, Naruto. When I told him that you and Kiba had went for a walk in the park, he said that he needed a smoke and some air."

The statement itself made Naruto's head turn in utter confusion. "Smoke?" He muttered.

Sasuke and Kiba looked at him. "Yeah smoke. What's wrong?"

Naruto pulled his phone out, his eyes widening at the numerous calls he'd gotten from Shikamaru three hours prior, none of them answered.

"Shikamaru doesn't smoke anymore. He stopped last week. He only smokes when he feels edgy."

Sasuke removed himself from Naruto's lap and went to get his phone. Naruto redialed the Nara's number, waiting anxiously for an answer. None came.

"He's not picking up." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto stood and walked into Shikamaru's haven. His control room where he could hack anything and everything.

"Where the hell does he keep that cell phone tracker?"

"Here it is!"

The blond turned just as Kiba threw him a small device. Placing in Shikamaru's phone number, the man waited patiently. When the location popped up, he bit his lip.

"Sasuke, put these coordinates in the computer for me." He threw Sasuke the tracker and the Uchiha went to work.

"Get anything?"

Sasuke tensed. "It's uhh...The signal's coming from the Konoha ANBU force headquarters. I know for a fact that Shikamaru's detained."

Kiba looked at the signal. "Yeah. He deliberately erased his data and IP address. That's-"

"I know. I know." Naruto muttered in deep thought, placing his fist to his chin, his brain already working wonders. "That's our trouble signal. Get me direct coordinates of the signal. Kiba get me blueprints on the head building."

Naruto remained calm throughout the whole mess, wondering how they would get Shikamaru back.

Sasuke showed him the coordinates and Kiba displayed the blueprints after ten minutes. "Fucking A." Naruto smiled in relief.

"This is good?" Sasuke questioned.

"Of course. Since your coordinates and Kiba's blueprints match up, we now know that Shik is in a more secretive part of the headquarters. A part only the government knows about. However, this is bad for them because whenever they detain someone, they have to let the public know. They don't need to tell everything, but the signal must be that some sort of terrorist was captured."

"And we haven't got any notification all day, television or otherwise." Sasuke noted.

"What the hell does this all mean?" Kiba questioned, Akamaru barking in agreement.

Naruto smiled and pulled out a pistol. "The investigation squad detained him illegally, Kibs."

"And?"

"Let's just say...if Shikamaru somehow got out, the squad wouldn't be able to do anything or say anything because that'll be their heads for treason."

Kiba's face showed an odd realization and he cheered.

"Suit up in armor, guys. We're going to make these fuckers pay."

* * *

Kiba had been sloppily rich when he first began his heists. He had no real idea what to spend the money on, but expensive shit. After putting his mother and sister into a larger home, the second thing he'd wasted away on was a helicopter.

And for two years, he had no fucking clue what to do with it. Of course he could fly it, he was good with anything that fucking had handles. But what would he do with it?

The answer came soon after as he and Naruto flew to the upper part of the tall ANBU headquarters building.

"I bet this building cost a fortune, but they can't feed the poor!" Naruto yelled over the air resistance.

"Sasuke?! Are you in position?"

The raven's voice was staticky when he spoke back. "Yeah. I'm ready."

While Kiba and Naruto were to raid head on, Sasuke was a mile back, posted on a building with an advanced scope heavy sniper, waiting for any trouble.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled. "This is where his phone signal came, but you're going to have to rappel down so they don't see us."

Naruto nodded and equipped his rappelling belt and clown mask. "You fuck around while I'm on this rope, Kibs, I'll climb back up here and strangle you with it!"

Kiba saluted and Akamaru, in the passenger side of the chopper, barked happily. "Geez, boy. We still didn't bathe you."

Naruto shook his head and began rappelling down the side of the building. He hoped to the Gods that they hadn't tortured Shikamaru so much. Because he would become their God and take all their lives.

"There you go, Naruto." Sasuke spoke in the intercom. "The window right below. There's some suits hitting Shik's hands with flashlights. It's glass, so go right in. I'll shoot it out."

"Thanks, beautiful." Inhaling and letting his Kyuubi instinct take over, Naruto jumped down and through the window. The ANBU covered their faces as the glass flew everywhere.

The woman, who had been the head of torturing Shikamaru, pointed. "Get these fucking clowns."

Five men charged into the room with rifles and pointed at Naruto as he grabbed Shikamaru. "S!"

"I'm on it." Sasuke muttered. One by one, Naruto watched as the ANBU were shot in the legs, causing them to fall.

Shikamaru's head shot up and Naruto stared at his bloody face and blood clotted eyes.

"Hey, Hey. It's me. It's me."

Shikamaru attempted the smile, but his eyes began to droop.

"K, get us out of here. This heist ain't done."

* * *

Naruto made sure to bandage every part of Shikamaru that those fuckers had hurt.

Kiba, Sasuke, and Akamaru were sitting in the living room too. The dog was now clean and Kiba had bought all his necessities.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, his voice croaked, but his grin lopsided.

"Yeah, man?"

"Where'd that dog come from?"

Naruto stopped applying healing oil to the Nara and smiled. "Long story short; Kiba decided to add a new addition to the clan. Akamaru was just a stray a few hours ago."

They remained quiet for a moment and Shikamaru began to look exceptionally better. His only injuries were bruises on his face and hands. He would live.

"You going back in there?"

It grew even quieter at Shikamaru's frightened question and both Kiba and Sasuke turned to look and wait for Naruto's call.

"Of course, Shik. Who do you think I am? What they did to your face was unacceptable and profane. Now they're going to pay."

Naruto spoke calmly, but even Akamaru could feel the beast within him. When Naruto was angered by something, the others deemed it best to just follow his lead. No matter the rage in his red eyes, the beastial thoughts, his judgement cast under anger were his best.

"Plus we have to burn those files on you. Whatever files they have on you, they _have_ to have files on all of us. And that shit's not gonna go down. They still can't do anything with them. The few people who know about them were just sniped by Sasuke."

"How are you going to do it? I know you. You probably had something in mind."

"Easy. While Kiba was out getting things for Ak and Sasuke was in the room masturbating to me-"

"Fuck you, dobe."

"-I thought of the perfect plan. I know for a fact that no one is in that top building during the night. I also know that while it is the ANBU headquarters, security isn't something I'd be worried about. They let anyone in. _Especially_ someone with a pretty face." Naruto unconsciously glanced at Sasuke, making the raven blush and look down.

"But after this morning, won't they be watching and in there just in case we return?"

Naruto smirked. "Only the ones who are scared that old man Hiruzen will find out."

"How are you going to do it, N?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Kiba's going to need to get us a firetruck and I'll stash a getaway vehicle near the ANBU building. Sasuke, I need you to get some sticky bombs and a custodian getup."

Without thought, Shikamaru sat up, but Naruto placed a hand on the man's chest. "Woah there."

"I've gotta help too, N. Just because my hands and face are bruised doesn't mean I'm not fighting with you all. I can still shoot and I can still hack."

Naruto opened his mouth to disagree, but Shikamaru stood anyway. "I'm in too. Plus, someone's gotta stop the real custodian, eh? And Sasuke's going to need an identification card for clearance."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, Shik. But don't get hurt. I've saved your ass too many times."

"How the hell do I get a firetruck."

"Call, Kibs. Make it happen." Naruto looked at the time, grimacing at the five p.m. hour. "Heist starts in six hours."

Sasuke followed Naruto out the door, already researching boiler suits for maintenance. "Isn't this a bit crazy, Naruto? We usually use a week to scope out a heist."

Naruto grabbed the Uchiha around the waist. "You know I'm crazy, baby. This is normal for me."

"Hn." Sasuke kissed him and Naruto pinched the Uchiha's backside.

The two went toward their separate ways as Sasuke got into his car and Naruto called a cab. He knew the perfect place to get an easy car. The scrapyard didn't involve breaking a window.

When Naruto told the driver his desired location, the man called Kiba. "I left the garage open for you. You'll do fine. Think, alright? I'll see you."

* * *

The inner city of Konoha had been where Kiba and Naruto grew up. If anything was stolen here, it was better off stolen.

It was grimy, dirty, and the only rich kid to ever visit with his head held high was fucking Sasuke Uchiha.

These people, sitting in alleys and hustling to get by were his and Naruto's people. That would never change. No matter how much money they had, that would never change.

And the government blamed the people. Said the people were so ill that they committed murder and crime on their own neighbors.

Naruto and Kiba had the same ideology; The solution to the problem wasn't to force the violently or predatory disordered on the rest of society and tell them to "deal with it"; it was to realize that they all had mental wellness problems that required their removal from the rest of the population until it could be demonstrated that they were safe to return. If their condition was untreatable, they should not be permitted the opportunity to reoffend. The permissive way only led to more victims, more anxiety and a worsening spiral of violence.

When he was sure no one was paying attention, the nineteen year old pulled out his phone.

"Konoha's ANBU force: What emergency service do you require?"

Kiba made his voice as frantic as possible as he spoke. "The fire department. Holy fuck, the fire department."

There was a quick beep and a woman answered. "ANBU fire department. What's your emergency?"

"Oh my God, Oh my God! My wife! My wife!"

"Sir. Calm down and state you emergency."

"My house it's in flames. It's…" Kiba cut himself off with a loud cry.

"We discovered your location. We're on our way."

With the beep, Kiba hung up and called Shikamaru. "Shik, baby, what's happening?"

There was grumbling, but Kiba knew the Nara was blushing. "I'm working to kill these cameras in the ANBU building and make Sas this ID. What do you want?

"Can you kill my phone's feed in the next five minutes. Firetruck is about to get taken and I don't want them tracing the call."

"Alright? Anything else?"

Kiba's face slipped into its genuine smile. "Are you doing alright?"

Shikamaru laughed softly. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Any time, plastic baby."

"Focus, dog boy." With that, the genius hung up.

Kiba laughed and turned, finding four strubby children staring at him. Digging into his pocket, the man signalled them over. One by one, he handed each of the four kids 500 yen. "Fake a story for these losers."

The oldest of the boys smiled at Kiba, showing his spacey yellow teeth. "Thanks, sama. We'll keep quiet."

They all ran off. "Hey!" Kiba called. They turned to him. "Don't copy me." He told them. "Stay in school."

Kiba ran across the street quickly when he heard the sirens.

He smirked as the ANBU fire truck pulled up and the boys ran over. "Over here. That man just ran in the house!"

The firemen followed the children and Kiba ran out. He hopped into the truck quickly and sped off, hearing yells behind him.

He thanked the Gods that the warehouse was close and he could store the truck quickly.

Naruto pulled up in his taxi. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah."

Naruto hugged his friend. "Hell yeah, Kibs."

"That better be a just friends hug."

Both men turned to find Sasuke in his boiler suit. It was purple and baggy. He was smirking and his arms were crossed.

"Just brothers hug." Naruto corrected, smiling as Sasuke posted his fists into the air, pretending to be ready for a fight.

"Hi guys?" Sasuke asked when he calmed himself.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Shikamaru should do this?"

"No." Naruto answered instantly. "I don't. I think he should rest a bit. But either way, he's not getting hurt again. Not while I'm there."

* * *

Sasuke walked into the ANBU building, with his duffel bag and card. The ANBU who'd had been standing stared at his face the whole time.

"We get a new maintenance every other day here."

Sasuke smiled. "Because guys like me can't keep our jobs."

The man blushed and laughed, letting Sasuke through without checking his card. "Go on ahead."

When Sasuke reached the elevator, Kiba and Shikamaru's laughter could be heard in his ear.

"He dies first." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke shook his head as the elevator went up.

"Play the part, Sas." Naruto stated when the Uchiha grimaced at the mop bucket. "Mop your way through."

Sasuke sighed and retrieved the mop, wringing it out and mopping a few darker spokes on the waxy white floor. "Why do I have to mop?"

Kiba laughed as he and the others slipped into their firemen gear. "Calm down, rich boy. It's no different than home. Just plant those bombs and get out here around the corner."

Sasuke continued to mop in different rooms, planting small bombs in one of the ANBU lockers and within the bathroom.

When he finished, the man placed the mopping tools back inside the maintenance closet and walked outside.

"We're around the corner, Sasuke. Secluded alleyway."

"Hn." The Uchiha made his way around the corner and peered into the dark alleyway. He did not stride forward until Naruto flickered the headlights of the truck.

With a deep blush, the raven hopped in, instantly being handed a his get up and gear.

"Fucking pussy." Kiba whistled out. "I saw you. You were scared."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Leave him alone, Kiba. We all know what happened this morning. Besides, the city's still dangerous. No matter how badass we are."

Shikamaru and Sasuke shared a relationship the same way Naruto and Kiba did one another. Although Shikamaru did not grow up extremely wealthy, he lived in middle-to upper class neighborhoods. He knew money when he saw it. And like Sasuke, the only thing they ever worried about was what went on inside their own homes.

Naruto blushed lightly when Sasuke smiled at him.

While Kiba and Shikamaru were busy debating the danger of the city and Sasuke busied himself with dressing, their leader remained isolated and silent, not daring to take part in anything they were doing. Kiba, when observing Naruto on their second job, deemed it _Heist mode._

But it couldn't have been heist mode. Because while Naruto's exterior seemed determined, hardened, and serious, his thoughts were floating. And all those thoughts were Sasuke. _Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._ He wondered how he'd been so tough for so long until this spoiled brat came into play.

Blushing like a schoolgirl in the police uniform that night that changed everything for them.

That one night and now all Naruto could feel were _fucking butterflies_ in his stomach. And that insect was never calm.

It beat its wings up and down so sharply, as if a tiny electrical current opened and shut those vivid yellow blades. The raven made him so nervous about everything. And once a teen who looked demons right in his eyes, Naruto found it embarrassing that he hid his shudders when Sasuke so much as smiled softly into his eyes.

He'd clench his fists tightly until his nails dug into the palm of his hand. He barely noticed that, however. The only thing he was always really aware of was the sound of his heart throbbing against the cage of his chest when Sasuke kissed him, told him he was so handsome, so kind. It wasn't until he looked into the mirror, that he was aware he'd been biting his lip so badly it bled.

"Sas, baby. I need that Detonator." His voice came hoarse and dry, making him blush even deeper.

Sasuke nodded and threw him the device. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah. I'm just ready to do this."

Naruto set off the bombs after checking that his team was fine.

"What do we do now?" Shikamaru asked, fixing his bandages upon his face. Just staring at the white cloth over the Nara's nose, mouth, and right eye made the blond so bitter and angry.

He smiled at the Nara and attempted to cheer him up. "Well...since you're so much of a genius that you hacked the ANBU monitoring system, we wait for our call."

Shikamaru smiled and gave his friend a thumbs up, not used to so much praise from Naruto.

"All units to base, we have five calls of explosions on west Senju. Unit 73 is taking this."

Naruto picked up the intercom and cleared his throat. "Be advised that unit 73 is making its way to the scene of incident, over?"

The woman spoke again, her voice static. "Base to unit 73, we have your call. Tread carefully, over and out."

Naruto unhooked the intercom and started the truck, tuning on the sirens. "Oi, guys gt ready. We go in quick, destroy those files and get out. Am I clear?"

Kiba saluted, Sasuke blew a kiss, and Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' with a smile; all their signature yeses.

Naruto smirked and pulled close to the ANBU building. "Good. Hey, cyclops!" He spoke, staring at Shikamaru. "Don't move ten feet away from me."

The four teens jumped out and ran toward the building, feigning their sympathy to the people who were running out.

"Go! Go! Go!" Naruto commanded as they all got onto the elevator.

"Floor 47." Sasuke muttered.

It had taken a while and Naruto led them around the floor, searching for the filing room.

"Shit." Naruto hissed when the reached the room.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, coming closer and placing the bombs upon the door.

"My oxygen level is going down slowly."

"Let's move faster than. Move back, guys."

All did as told and Sasuke detonated the bombs upon the door, watching it blast open and the metal bend.

"It's on a hard drive." Shikamaru informed them. "The files. I saw them when they were interrogating me."

Naruto nodded and they began to trash the room in attempt to find any other information on themselves.

"Got it!" Kiba yelled.

"Fucking A, Kibs. let's go."

The team began to make their way out toward the elevator. Noticing the falling glass of the windows, Naruto stopped them. "We have to take the stairs. At this burning rate, we won't make it out of that elevator."

"But your oxygen is going down." Sasuke protested.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just hurry."

Naruto led them to the stairs, being careful as the stone began to crumble. Opening a door, he held it for his team. "Now this is the floor that the ANBU agents may be one. Pistols out, shoot anything that shoots at you."

All four ran down the hall, shooting anything that even moved an inch. "They want us so badly." Kiba muttered in slight annoyance. "How come they don't get the real danger/ It's them."

Naruto kept Shikamaru near him the whole time, seeing as the genius could not really use his hands correctly with the pistol.

"How are you fairing?" He asked the man.

"I'm good. It's nice to have a little revenge on something."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

Sasuke, who had been leading the group down, stopped when coming toward a burning obstacle. "We have to crouch a bit. Cover your faces and hold your breaths."

They did so one by one. Kiba danced underneath, pretending to limbo; Sasuke snapped his fingers as he went underneath. Soon it was Shikamaru's turn to do something creative. However, just as he moved toward it, some small object flew out in their path.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and by instinct, he shoved Shikamaru forward; so hard that the Nara flew on Kiba. Naruto sighed in relief. _At least he was out of range,_ the blond thought.

And just as those thoughts went through, the stun gun one of the ANBU had thrown in their path exploded.

A small device filled with a mixture of magnesium powder and mercury fulminate. The blast didn't just deafen Naruto, it shuddered right through him as if trying to rip out his heart. The light from the ignited mercury burned for a full five seconds. It was so blinding that even closing his eyes made no difference.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto!"

The blond groaned as he stood up, opening his eyes.

"Naruto, is that you?" Shikamaru asked, his voice croaky and filled with heavy emotion.

The man, now awake, coughed in a heaving fit. He spoke into his intercom to reassure his friends. "I'm fine." Then he laughed. "Almost lost you again, didn't we."

Shikamaru laughed too, but the laugh had been nervous, an attempt to calm his nerves. "We almost lost _you._ _Again._ "

"I'm going to have to take another way around. Make it to the truck. I'll be out in a second."

"Okay." Sasuke muttered. "Please be careful."

* * *

Sasuke squealed loudly when he came into the house, making Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru glance at one another.

Naruto shrugged and continued eating his lunch. "Wasn't me this time."

Kiba laughed boisterously as Shikamaru faked a gag."You perv."

Sasuke ran in and jumped on Naruto's lap, squealing with a newspaper in his hand.

"Sasuke." Naruto muttered with a blush.

The Uchiha continued to squeal and kiss Naruto all over his face.

"Sasuke!"

"Look, Naruto! I saw this on this morning's International Newspaper and just had to show you."

Naruto waited until he stopped blushing to grab the paper.

"Read it outloud." Kiba commanded when he saw that the paper had come from Iwagakure.

Naruto nodded and began. "Troubling news from across the pond as a fire that gutted the top floors of the ANBU's West Headquarters in Konoha has turned out to be cover of a massive data theft. An emergency containment hard drive in the server system was found to be missing, as fire inspectors found clear signs of arson in the building. The ANBU are yet to make a formal statement detailing the contents of the files on the missing hard drive, or how Bureau security could have been breached so dramatically. In classic Konoha style, the investigation is being headed by Asuma Sarutobi, an ANBU agent-come-cheap-TV-presenter and son of Hiruzen Sarutobi, third hokage."

Naruto and Kiba instantly looked at one another and began laughing really loudly.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Come cheap TV presenter was this really big term people used back in the inner city for someone who became rich and forgot about where they came from originally."

"The sell outs." Kiba added. Shikamaru made an 'O' with his mouth.

Sasuke laughed. "That's not the best part. Turn on the television."

Naruto did as told and again studied the news anchor of Konoha.

" _Several floors of the ANBU headquarters in Downtown Konoha were gutted by a fire yesterday. Investigators believe that the blaze was started by incendiary devices hidden at two points in the building. The ANBU are linking the arson to their network being compromised after it was discovered that their emergency backup server is missing. In a press conference, senior agent Asuma Sarutobi has vowed to find the criminals behind the theft. He will be heading up the investigation._

 _In other news, the only evidence being released it that these are the same criminals who have been committing a series of heists around the city, including the big jewelry heist just three years ago. This just goes to show that what we're dealing with aren't young inexperience robbers. These are true heistmen, willing to do anything for the money. The ANBU have been attempting to find four men, four mass criminals for three years. I think it is safe to say who runs this city."_

The four stopped watching then, opting instead to stare at one another.

Naruto smirked. "The truth is we are young. But we didn't just do it for the money. We did it for the forgotten, for Shika, for life, for us. And they'll never understand that, guys. Never."

Sasuke nodded, his obsidian eyes roaming over the vastness of Naruto's determination to get his word across. "Hn."

Kiba bit his lip. "We're anonymous Gods to the poor. The whole world's going to know about us in a month."

 **Okay. Thanks to those who reviewed. Guests. I'll try to figure this out. If not, you'll just have to read my replies on the next chapter. Sorry. I hope you all saw how hard it was for these young men in growing up. And yet, remember that this story isn't meant to be sentimental. Don't hesitate to review.**


	4. What We Hoped to Be

**What We Hoped to Be**

 **NightRaven: Aww. That means a lot that you've read my stories and that you enjoy this one as well. And I don't feel let down by criticism. Especially when I have so many wonderful people like you. Haha. Once again, thank you. Have a good day or night, wherever you are in the world.**

Kiba groaned as he was shook rather violently from his slumber. Asuma shook his shoulder once more when his eyes opened and Tsunade stood back, writing on that board once again.

"Wake up, kid. This isn't a place where murderers and thieves sleep."

Kiba pulled on his collar. "Hey. What you think of me is none of my business. I am who I am, with or without your approval."

Asuma's jaw clenched once again. "You and your little fucking friends killed more than thirty ANBU police in that little stunt you pulled two days ago. It's my fucking business whether you like it or n-"

The slam of Kiba's fist upon the table made both ANBU flinch slightly. His eyes were wide and his anger seemed to be a storm out at sea. "Just like it wasn't my business when your daddy sent those men to kill my friend's family. Just like it wasn't my business when your government began to spread disease in poor neighborhoods. Just to control the population you piece of shit. If a had a yen for every child in my neighborhood that died by the hands of the government, I'd be a millionaire."

It was quiet as Kiba calmed himself. And then, unpleasantly, his canine teeth showed crookedly. "Oh, wait. I already am."

"Cool it." Tsunade commanded. "Now, despite what my partner says, we're here to help you, kid."

"Bullshit, lady. I know who you motherfuckers are. I know the dirty things you people do. I know why I'm here."

Tsunade sat with a huff, glaring hard at Kiba. "Asuma told me some things about your friends. The raid on the ANBU headquarters. Said you all went in there for Shikamaru Nara."

"Mhm." The Inuzuka mumbled in boredom.

"Now why is it just Shikamaru putting you all in deep shit. First with Naruto getting cut and the getting captured by the ANBU. How do you know if it's him that is behind exposing you all?"

Kiba suddenly doubled himself up and burst into a loud harsh cackle of laughter. He fell on the ground and writhed with laughter. He was in that state of intoxication when he could find no release from maddening self-consciousness. The man knew what he was doing, so he did it deliberately.

"By Kami, lady you're funny. Shikamaru Nara." He mused with a smile. "We've all done some fucked up shit in our careers. Me and Sasuke too. Now, Shikamaru Nara may be lazy. He may be a weakling at times. Shit, he may even be too silent, but if there's one thing I know…" Kiba trailed off, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "My plastic baby ain't a snitch."

"Proceed." Tsunade commanded.

Kiba raised a brow. "It's four p.m. Can a guy get a hot plate? I'm starving in this motherfucker."

"Proceed." Tsunade commanded again.

"To eat." Kiba finished. "Now my fucking stomach's going to start rumbling and I ain't talking until you give this prisoner a three course meal. And not that sewage coffee from this morning."

"If I send someone in the next ten minutes, will you start talking?"

The 22 year old nodded with some sort of psychotic smile. "Of course."

Tsunade nodded in slight annoyance. "Deal. Now what were you going to tell us?"

"I was going to tell you that we all made mistakes. I, myself, made the biggest mistake."

* * *

Naruto growled as he mashed the buttons on the controller. Glancing over at his best friend, he found that Shikamaru played the game efficiently and calmly, only pressing few buttons.

Even so, the man still defeated Naruto. The screen flashed 'Winner' in gold blinking letters and the Nara cheered loudly. "Alright! I'm so awesome!"

Naruto threw the controller with a growl and stood. "Fuck!"

Shikamaru laughed. "Woah there, Kyuubi. Take a deep breath."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Fuck you. I'm going to get a drink."

With that the man walked away. Shikamaru took the time to sit absentmindedly and relax. Only three weeks after the raid, there was nothing to do but lay as low as possible. It was Kiba's turn to go out and get a few items for them all and Sasuke was still asleep.

That gave Shikamaru and Naruto time to play games with one another.

Shikamaru was let out of his thoughts as Akamaru sniffed and licked his arm. "What's wrong, boy?" He blushed soon after. "You smell Kiba's scent on me?"

Akamaru barked and licked his arm again. The sound of rustling keys made the dog's head lift and he ran to the door, barking loudly as Kiba's voice sounded.

"Hey there,boy. You mind giving me a paw with this thing? Haha. Kami, I crack myself up."

Shikamaru shook his head in amusement and stood to greet Kiba, wondering what he brought in. "What the hell are you laughing- Kiba, what the fuck!?"

Shikamaru stepped back in a mistakable fear, staring at the man with the cloth bag over his head. Kiba grunted as he drug him inside the home. "Fuck, he's heavy."

Shikamaru put his head in his hands. "Kiba what the fuck? What is this?"

Kiba shook his head. "Give me that chair will you?" While Shikamaru grabbed the chair and sat it before the couch, the dog lover continued speaking. "I tried to pickpocket some rich lady while she wasn't looking."

The Nara's eyes remained widened as the captive man struggled. "Why the fuck would you try to pickpocket someone? You're a millionaire."

Kiba laughed and began tying the man in his chair. "I know. But I got caught and this brave cop right here started chasing me. Had to lead him to my car….hid and knocked him out."

"Naruto's going to fucking kill you." Shikamaru muttered.

"He'll be fine-"

"What's going on? I heard a lot of-"

Naruto froze with his drink to his mouth. Eventually, the man's sharp blue eyes, neither shocked nor hard, trailed to Kiba, who stood there with his mouth open.

To Naruto, respect was more than passing pleasantries, more than nice words. It took effort to look at someone else and take in who they were and show them you regarded their point of view with compassion and seriousness. It was listening without judgement, getting to know them with as few assumptions as possible.

Respect mattered to Naruto more than anything. So calmly, he ushered his friends to the kitchen.

Kiba trudged slowly, biting his nail.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Kiba explained just as he had to Shikamaru. When finished, both men stared at Naruto, waiting for his thoughts.

"Did anyone see you?" He mumbled.

"I don't think so."

"Shikamaru. Get your computer and hack into all the places Kiba's been."

"Hai. What about him?"

Naruto gave his friend a blank look. "Him who?"

"The guy in there. The policeman."

Naruto bit his lip, thinking hard. "Come with me."

When the three walked back into the living room, Naruto grabbed a chair and sat it before the ANBU policeman.

In a swift motion, the cloth was torn from his head. He and Naruto stared at one another for a long moment.

"You're invading my privacy." Naruto stated calmly, touching the man's face. "And I hate that."

The man shook his head, eyes welling with tears. "Please don't kill me."

"Stop that. I'm never a man to destroy anyone in public. I accomplish much more in private. Did you really think I'd let you go, after you attacked my home?"

"I don't know who you were chasing, but I do know you tried getting into my car. So I placed that over your head."

Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto shook his head.

"I didn't know it was your car. I was chasing this other guy and-"

"That doesn't matter. With the money I have, I can have you dead in a week...shipped to Kumo for display."

"Please, sir. I have a family."

"That doesn't fucking matter." Naruto hissed. He looked up to see Sasuke coming out of the room, tears in his eyes. "Wait here." He told the man.

Kiba walked into the kitchen, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto following after.

"What's going on?" The Uchiha whispered,staring into the nearly red eyes of his boyfriend.

"Kiba kidnapped this guy. I'm going to make him believe he only saw me and-"

"-And what?" Sasuke hissed interrupting his lover. "Kill him? Naruto, how do you think that makes me feel. I confided in you, telling you that this is the way my family was executed and you try to make it real."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is how my brother was killed, dobe. You were going to talk to that man and you were going to kill him."

"What!? I wasn't. I may be a thief, but I don't kill innocent people, Sasuke. I don't shoot people unless they shoot at me. What the fuck is-"

The slap that connected to Naruto's face was as loud as a clap and stung his face. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. Just below his eye was a small cut where the ring, the fucking ring he'd gotten Sasuke, had caught him . The man staggered backwards, clutching his face, eyes watering.

"You let him go...and you make sure you apologize in someway to him." Sasuke whispered, storming out and back to his room.

Naruto stood there for the longest moment, Kiba and Shikamaru watching him with wide dark eyes.

Naruto cursed under his breath and stormed into his and Sasuke room. After a few minutes, the man came back out, a duffel bag full of money. He sat back before the crying man.

"I'm not an asshole." He told the ANBU. "In fact, I'm one of the nicest people you'd ever meet. Which is why I'm not going to kill you." Naruto untied the man and handed him a duffel bag. "Look at me."

The man looked Naruto straight in the eyes. "Usually I'd tell you to forget this, but I don't want you to. I want you to see me and remember me. Because this is the face you'll see in hell if I go down."

He ushered to the bag. "The million dollars is for you hospitality. You behaved well here. But, don't fuck this up. I've seen the way you ANBU do it. The second you start making progress, you mess up. Because deep down you know you're going to fail. That's not going to happen, here. You're not jumping from the third floor. You're jumping from the penthouse. Fake a Story."

Naruto stood the man up. "I'll have to put the bag over your head and drop you off."

* * *

Later that night, Naruto stood in the bathroom wiping his face clean. The door opened and Kiba walked in, Shikamaru and Sasuke following behind.

Sasuke walked over to him and laid his head on the tan shoulder. "I'm still mad at you." Naruto stated, wiping his sore cut.

Sasuke kissed the man's shoulder. "Well, if you treat my words like a joke, I'm going to leave you like it's funny."

Naruto stared at his lover through the mirror until he eventually smiled. "God I hate how you do that. I wasn't going to kill him you know? I'm not that bad."

Sasuke smiled and kissed him softly. "I only slapped you to make sure."

Naruto laughed even more. "Clever as the devil and twice as pretty."

Kiba laughed too. "You know what they say. Marry someone who makes you laugh because you're going to be bored when you're 80. With a broken hip, sex is impossible."

Naruto turned to his friend. "Shut up, Kibs. I'm still mad at you."

"What did I do?" The Inuzuka asked with his hands up.

"If that ANBU doesn't resign, they'll search for me. Not you all because I was the only one he actually saw. If I go down, you three have to leave and fast."

"I could have took care of it. Why'd you put yourself on the line like that?"

Naruto smiled at the tan man. "Because, you mutt. You're my friend. And you should always have an escape plan. Besides, if I go down, so does he."

* * *

"We all made mistakes." Kiba muttered as Tsunade whispered something to Asuma. "Naruto just cleaned them up. He took the time to mop and scrub our mistakes all the while he got dirty."

"Did that police actually resign?"

"I don't know." Kiba mumbled quietly. "But we never got caught. We were still nineteen, but we kept going. He didn't rat us out."

Tsunade stared at Kiba for the longest moment. "Beside helping with the heists, who exactly was Naruto to you?"

Kiba covered his face, hating being in the caped up room now. Naruto wasn't simply a good friend and his friendship wasn't so simple either.

It was that kind of friendship that bloomed in the center of his psychotic heart - that kind of friendship that grew from the seed basking in the warm soil to a vast tree with many ups and downs, many - but not enough to disguise the enormity or the grandeur of such a tree, the sheer brilliance and beauty of it.

Sasuke and Shikamaru too. He had them in his heart.

But Naruto was truly was truly a friend he'd loved and lost.

"Come on, kid." Tsunade ushered.

Kiba covered his face. When he cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. He clasped onto his face for support and then his whole body would shake. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he would break down entirely, all his defenses washed away in those salty tears. When he at last turned his face to Tsunade, he was a picture of grief, loss, devastation. It was the face of one who had suffered before and didn't know if he could do it again.

"Come on, kid."

"He was my friend." He sobbed out. "He was my friend."

Tsunade leaned back, satisfied that she now broke the high strung man finally. Now they could actually start on the meltdown of it all.

 **I'm so sorry. I'm not having a good week. I don't have much confidence in this chapter. This story is kind of falling off because It's so short. And I was late. I apologize, guys. I really don't expect you all to review because I wouldn't. Ugh. I'm sorry. I'll try to go faster. Have a good day or night, friends. Sorry again.**


	5. The Big One

**The Big One**

 **Hi, guys. After my failed last chapter, I've decided to redeem myself with this chapter. Hehe. Those reviews were so amazing. Every one of them. Thanks Mikuqueen, ShishiSerit, Silkbunnies, Yaoifangirl102, and Faery'sConfessions. So to my good guests:**

 **Night Raven: Don't be sad. And you'll find out what happened to them in this chapter. And Kiba didn't o anything to hurt anyone. He was just sad to be away from them. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest with no name: Don't be sad. And don't worry. I wasn't expecting that either.**

 **Nini: Thanks for reviewing. I told you in my last review you didn't make me feel bad. Uh...darn. To be honest, you kind of lost me in your review, but it was very sweet of you. Thanks for reviewing.**

They had given him some time to recollect his thoughts.

Some fucking time to breath after his breakdown.

As if he needed fucking time.

He wanted out. He didn't want to fucking be in this fucking hell. Kiba coughed as he drank some of his wine. Staring maliciously at his steak, the man pushed the plate away. Eating just didn't feel the same.

Just as it had been done, Tsunade and Asuma walked in with more comfortable attire on.

 _Peeping creeps,_ Kiba thought. Dramatically, the man breathed upon his palm and sniffed it. "Well damn...I haven't been able to wash up in two days. But you guys...you two are important."

Tsunade shook her head. "Feeling better, kid?"

"I always do."

"Well good because there's no time."

Kiba smirked, his brow raised. "No time? Are you pardoning me?"

A large huff met them and Asuma sat before Kiba. He looked toward his partner. "I'll lead this one." Tsunade nodded and sat down as Asuma stared at the Inuzuka. "Look, kid. We're crashing down on that little stunt of yours two days ago."

" _Little?_ " Kiba scratched his head.

"Why'd you do it, huh? Why did you all choose to rob the International Monetary Bank?"

 _There it is,_ the Inuzuka thought. The IMB was the largest bank in Konoha. It carried money and transactions for Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Suna, Iwa, Uzushio, and the land of Iron. It was a rich man's bank filled with currency. Filled with more deposits accounts, mutual fund balances, and medium of exchanges the rich actually needed. Filled with hundreds of billions on paper and computer.

And two days ago, four heavily armed men had come and taken 150 million yen in just ten minutes. Just like that.

Kiba smiled. "I guess this is the end of our story, eh?" Neither ANBU spoke. "We didn't _just_ rob the bank to get money. We didn't _just_ rob it to give some to the poor. No. We did it to retire."

" _Retire_?"

"Yeah….we were going to stop our heists and go off the grid for good."

"Why then?" Asuma demanded. "Why now?"

"It didn't matter when it was just the four of us. It didn't matter when all we had to live for was the fast lane."

Kiba smiled and laughed, opting to stare at the table instead of the eyes of his enemy. "Hmph. That all changed when Sasuke got pregnant."

* * *

Kiba smiled as Shikamaru rechecked Naruto and Sasuke's parachutes. Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulder softly and yelled over the roaring blades of the helicopter.

"Alright, beautiful! You know the drill! We're dropping 500 feet to the lab and we're blowing the door! When we get in there, I'll lead you to the Compound 1080! Make sure your rifle has ammunition!"

Sasuke nodded and began checking his gun. Naruto looked to Shikamaru and Kiba. "Shik! Make sure you shoot down any chopper that comes this way! Kibs, keep this thing stable! We'll send you flares when we're out! Godspeed!"

"Godspeed!" Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba yelled in unison.

"Ready, Sas?!"

"Ready!" The Uchiha confirmed.

"On me!" Naruto jumped from the air vehicle and Sasuke jumped from the opposite side. When they were at least 200 feet above the lab, Naruto yelled in the intercom. "Deploy!"

In sync, their parachutes opened. As they reached the ground, Naruto rolled and Sasuke landed softly.

The man reached into Sasuke's pack and grabbed two masks. "These have night vision on them. Let's equip."

"Wait!"

The blond jumped at the shrill cry of his boyfriend and he removed his mask. "What? What's wrong?"

With a smile, the raven stood on his toes to kiss Naruto. "Just wanted to say I loved you."

The tan man's heart melted slightly as he pulled his boyfriend closer. "Aww. I love you too." Sasuke kissed him again. "Sas, if you feel at all unsafe, I need you to get behind me alright?" Naruto mumbled, his thumb trailing the CUT HERE upon the Uchiha's throat.

"No."

Sapphire orbs widened. "No?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I said no. We're in this together. That's how we started and that's how we'll finish it."

Naruto smiled. "I love you..you know th-"

The man was cut off by Kiba's voice in their ears. "When you two are done, we can go home."

The Uzumaki blushed and stuck his middle finger up to the chopper way above. "Okay, let's go, Sasuke."

Both men ran toward the lab garage door. The raven grabbed his pack and pulled out a small rectangular it upon the lock dial, he and Naruto moved back.

"Blow it." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke shot the explosive. "Masks on." he two walked in.

"Guy there." Naruto called, shooting the man who had come down and began to shoot at them. The alarm began to blare. "That's us. Let's move."

Both made their way through the lab, only encountering five men on the way. "There's the door." Naruto pulled out as card as did Sasuke. "On three. One...two..three."

In sync, their cards were swiped. It clicked and the door slid open, giving passage to the lab.

"Alright." Sasuke grabbed the Compound 1080 as it sat within a metal container. Placing it slowly within his pack, he watched Naruto grab the blueprint elements used to make the dangerous gas.

"Ready?"

The raven laughed loudly as Naruto attempted kissing his neck with the masks on. "We're so in sync, baby."

"Haha. Let's go."

Naruto moved back. "We'll take the stairs. We better hope they don't have any money to create this shit again."

Sasuke rolled his loved down the steps toward the basement. When they reached it, both men pulled off their night vision masks and grabbed the ski masks sitting by the edge of the platform.

"Okay….we're going out through the tunnels, alright?"

Sasuke nodded and kneeled to feel around the cool water. "Do you have your four rebreathers?"

Naruto nodded too and strapped it on. "Ready?"

"Always with you."

The blond man was the first to dive and move into the tunnel. His glowstick lit the path as Sasuke followed closely behind. They should have felt secluded in the water. They should have felt like they were drowning. But it was the thrill of it all that kept them swimming. The thrill that kept them moving forward.

Naruto still had a single rebreather when the tunnel ended and they reached the tip of the water. The tan man tore off his mask and grabbed Sasuke's hand, leading them to the sand of Konoha's beach. "We're clear on our end." He mumbled.

"We are too." Shikamaru spoke.

Naruto smiled and stood, grabbing the flare gun from Sasuke' pack. The man shot the ground, watching the red flame hit the sand.

"Spotted. We're coming in hot."

As they waited for the helicopter, Sasuke kept his head rested on Naruto's leg. Naruto leaned down and wiped the wet hair from his lover's face. "You alright? You're breathing heavily."

Sasuke shook his head. "Just tired."

Kiba flew in and hovered over them for a second before landing. "Move your asses or you'll be squashed."

Naruto laughed along with him while Shikamaru shook his head. "Fucking nuts." He mumbled.

When they were safely in the chopper, Shikamaru gave them both blanks. "Let's get you two home."

Kiba lifted off. "Why'd we need that Compound 1080 again?"

Naruto shook his head. "That's why you listen during meeting, you mutt."

:Just tell me whiskers."

Sasuke pulled out the compound 1080 and twirled it slowly as his boyfriend spoke.

"It's known by some other fucking scientific name. Sodium something. But it's a dangerous element. It's odorless, tasteless, and has no cure. If poisoned by it, the dead body's going to remain poisonous for a year. It has the power to take down a whole forest if let loose. But, it's expensive to make since it takes so many natural resources. Shizune's friend Mifune, the head of Iron country...he found out Konoha was going to use this on them They were going to use it to wipe out millions of people and animals."

"What?" Kiba faltered.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Thank Kami they don't have anymore to waste."

"What are we going to do with it?" Sasuke asked, biting his lip.

"We have a safe, baby."

Shikamaru nodded and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it quickly. "Let's lock that shit away."

Kiba smirked and smacked the Nara's thigh. "Watch your mouth."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Shut the fuck up before I blow this shit in your face. Then we're all going to die."

It was Sasuke and Shikamaru's turn to laugh as Kiba got quiet. Shikamaru smiled at Sasuke. "You have to keep 'em in check, Sas."

* * *

Shikamaru held Sasuke's hair up as the man gave his prior breakfast to the toilet. Kiba had just walked in with some tea and Naruto was busy running a hot bath.

"I don't understand this." Naruto muttered, worry in his voice. "This is the fourth week he's been throwing up."

"Sasuke-honey" Shikamaru called in a motherly tone. "You need to go to the hospital."

"No." The Uchiha croaked, spitting up again.

Kiba shook his head and sat the tea upon the sink. "You seriously don't have a choice. You're gonna throw up your stomach lining in a second, man."

"I'm fine."

"If you aren't going to the hospital, I'm calling Shizune." Naruto muttered, leaving the room.

Shizune's appearance was fast. After Naruto called, it had taken her 15 minutes to arrive and have Sasuke examined.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked his mentor as she once again checked Sasuke.

Shizune shook her head and then smiled. "Sasuke, you'll never believe this."

The Uchiha's head turned. "Is it bad?"

"No. Not at all. It's wonderful. Sasuke, you're pregnant. You're going to have a baby."

The silence that stood had remained for a millisecond before Shizune, Shikamaru, and Sasuke began cheering and squealing loudly. Kiba clapped softly, but Naruto stood frozen as he rubbed his head.

A child within the world he lived in wasn't going to work. One of them had to go and by the sheer happiness in Sasuke's eyes, from so long not having a blood relative in his life, was something to go by.

The decision had been made.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

They named him Osamu because it meant Ruler. And, to Naruto's astonishment, it wasn't hard. The baby must have decided that there were enough brunettes in the household, so he'd decided to come out as Naruto's clone, the only difference being Osamu's soft silky hair like Sasuke's, making it long.

After learning how to actually care for a child from Sasuke and Shizune, Naruto would deem it easy.

Osamu was a double child; Silent and sweet when tired, and then rough and loud at other times. Intelligent like Sasuke, Osamu spoke and walked early.

Happiness was simple for him. It was hugs with Sasuke and playing "let's pretend," an uplifting story at bedtime and the knowledge that his parents and uncles had life all taken care of. Food was always available and he had a comfortable bed. He liked walking in the woods and splashing in the stream.

Of courses he threw fits when his brain couldn't understand the world. Sometimes, he screwed his face up and stomped her feet, went red in the face and waved his hands; but then again, Naruto's tantrums didn't look pretty either. Naruto wanted to see the world through his son's eyes. If he'd showed Osamu a gold coin or a kitten and asked him to pick one, Osamu would take the silly cat every time. There was simple wisdom in him and Naruto loved it.

He was his son.

And while his son was a more gentle soul than he would ever let on, a man must have his pride. To Naruto, Osamu was courageous, astute and willing to think before he acted. He has balance, perseverance and intelligence. And best of all, strength. Just like Naruto.

"Are you going to open the door?"

Naruto jumped and turned to Kiba who had been standing behind him. "Sorry. Just thinking." The blond unlocked the door and walked in. "We're back!" He called.

Soft thumping upon the floor and Osamu ran out of the kitchen, his hair waving everywhere. "Papa!" The two year old screamed, jumping into the blond man's arms.

"Hey, little guy. What are you doing by yourself?"

Osamu smiled. "Me, daddy, uncwo Shika, and doggy are eating in ta kitten."

Kiba snorted and Osamu looked toward his feral uncle. Putting his hands out as if they were claws, the boy growled. "Raaararaa."

Kiba did the same, making the boy laugh. "Hungwy, papa?"

The three walked into the kitchen. "You bet your ass papa's hungry."

The blond did his best in dodging the pan that swung for him. He smiled sheepishly at Sasuke, who shook his finger, mouthing 'not around him.'

"I mean...you bet your small tan butt papa is hungry."

Osamu laughed and began punching his father's shoulder, trying to show him how tough he was. The Uzumaki pretended to faint. "How'd you get so strong?"

"Today uncle Shika taught me how to punch harder than ever."

Naruto laughed. Due to Shikamaru's childhood, he had began to spoil Osamu the most, stating that Osamu needed the childhood they all never really had.

* * *

 _Shikamaru hid under his bed, tears leaking from his eyes, no sound escaping his lips. His chest heaved with a quiet sob, and tears welled up behind his eyelids, slipping down his cheeks without resistance. Another sob wracked him, followed by a thin wail. He curled on his side and wept, shoulders heaving._

 _His mother's yell was a booming bark, making him jump like a rabbit. Both his parents could be described as tyrants._

" _Shikamaru, you little fuck!"_

 _His eyes squeezed shut at his mother's yell. He wondered if she had been the playground bully when she was younger. Her temper was on a hair-trigger. The smallest thing would have her flying into a rage, yelling, saliva spitting out with each jagged word._

 _Whenever something didn't go her or his father's way, the entire street would hear about it. Their yells echoed between the tiny terraced brick houses, creeping under doors and squeezing through keyholes, travelling through windows like they weren't even there._

" _I'm sorry." The nine year old whispered, the sound so silent there was none._

" _Shikamaru. I told you to wash this pot, didn't I? How am I going to cook for you, you fucking idiot?"_

 _The child tried to be as quiet as he could as his mother stormed into the room, yelling and sputtering. She stopped at the edge of the bed. "Shikamaru..get out here right now." She spoke in a calm tone._

 _The Nara shook his head although she could not see him. "I'm sorry, mommy."_

" _Get out here!"_

 _The boy began to move, but just as he moved his arm, his mother yanked it. He screamed. The scream told of the pain within, confusion. His skin craved the comfort of mother, of soft skin. He needed her scent, the movement of her body and the feeling of his feet leaving the ground for the safety of her arms._

 _But that never came. She hit him with the pot as he yanked around the ground. His legs, face, arms, stomach, back...nothing was safe as she screamed at him._

" _When I tell you to wash a dish, wash it!"_

 _It hurt so much….his face hurt so much. It was only when blood began to drip from his nose that his mother stormed out. "Nine years old and you think you run this house by yourself. Bitch, you're gonna fear me if you don't fear no one else!"_

 _Shikamaru attempted to wipe the soggy tears from his eyes, but his face was already swelling and hurting. So he sat there and let them dry as they burned the cuts made from the edge of the pot._

 _Laying in his bed, the nine year old sobbed at the blood on and beneath his skin and ribs fractured. There would be no doctor or evidence because they would keep him from school until the bruises washed away._

 _Standing and walking to his dresser, Shikamaru came face to face with himself in the mirror; his busted lip, purple eye, dented cheek, cut on his neck, the patch of hair now gone._

 _He was lucky. At least his father wasn't home._

 _The boy opened his dresser and scanned the books too advanced for a child of his age._

' _Beloved' by American Author Toni Morrison._

' _On the Origin of Species' by Charles Darwin._

' _Middlesex' by Jeffrey Eugenides._

' _The Future of the Mind' by Michio Kaku._

 _Smiling softly, Shikamaru grabbed the book and locked his door, laying softly upon his bed. Books were a good haven. In his books, he'd learn to be someone._

 _Just as he began reading, a small drop of blood dripped upon the words, blocking them. "No." The boy whispered._

 _Feeling his head, he felt the warm liquid gushing from an unknown wound. He'd have to stay up tonight_.

* * *

Naruto sighed. Like Shikamaru, he did hope that Osamu could have the lives that they never had. But after being out of work for two years and spoiling the boy, their money had begun to dwindle.

And they sure as hell couldn't keep all five living off 30 million yen for the next years to come.

Which was why when Sasuke had gotten their bundle of luck to sleep, Naruto called them in for a meeting. Akamaru lay upon the floor quietly, no energy from playing with Osamu all day.

"I'm naming this our final meeting, guys." Naruto whispered as Sasuke came to sit on his lap.

"Why?" The Uchiha questioned.

Before the Uzumaki opened his mouth, Shikamaru opened his mouth with a smirk. "Don't say it's happening."

Naruto nodded. "It's happening."

"What's happening?" Kiba mumbled, not liking being left out when his best friend was involved.

"Four years ago, when we were all eighteen, Shika and I began dreaming about actually sitting up on a beach saying 'all is good.' The only way that could happen was-"

"The big one." Shikamaru finished.

He and Naruto began chanting the phrase until Sasuke punched the blond's chest. "What's the big one?"

Naruto squirmed, making the raven blush. "If you get off my lap, I can show you something nice, baby."

Still blushing furiously, the Uchiha stood and backed away, holding Naruto's strong gaze the whole time.

Naruto laughed and stood, moving to the board. "The big one….or the big score is robbing the International Monetary Bank."

Fragments of thought, splinters of words, and droplets of silence spun into a kaleidoscopic jumble, shifted infinitesimally, and fell into an incredible new pattern.

Naruto waited and waited until Sasuke finally spoke. "I thought we were done. After Osamu was born I thought we were done."

"No. The only way to stop for good and to give Osamu a wonderful life is by securing it here. Here and now."

"How are we going to do it if Osamu is in the house, Naruto? We aren't leaving my baby alone."

Naruto kissed his boyfriend's hand to calm him. "We aren't, beautiful. Shik and I have been scoping it out for fucking years. We know where the vans are. We know how to hack into the streets lights. We know all of that."

"And Osamu?"

Naruto bit his lip. "I was going to tell Shizune. I was going to ask her to watch Osamu until we complete it..but I think you should stay Sasuke."

The Uchiha glared hard. "What? Why would you say something like that? I put my blood and sweat into keeping us together just like all of you."

Naruto grabbed a marker. "And I know you can, but if we get caught, somebody should stay with Osamu. He's gotta grow up right. 30 million is better for two than for five."

"No. We won't die. We won't get caught. We've been doing this so much that it's become easy for us. And the size of the score won't change that. We're successful because we like expensive shit."

"Yeah...but we should always have an escape plan."

"Fighting alone isn't a good one." Sasuke mumbled. "So...you gonna let me come?"

Naruto stared at his lover for a long time, calculating him. Finally he looked away. "Fine, Sas. But you're getting an easy job and an easy getaway."

Sasuke smiled. "As long as I'm helping. Let's go over the plans."

Naruto bit his lip and began to draw on the board. "So we've been in this game so long that we've become smarter. This is why we're going in subtle. It will take about one week to retrieve everything we need for this mission to go right.

Our first mission is to retrieve an ANBU van with spike strips. Anyway we still it, ANBU will be on the look out for days trying to find out who took it. The only place these vans are held is within one of the ANBU lots. There's a guard patrolling there all the time, but his main problem is that he doesn't face the wall behind him."

"And anyone can jump over it." Sasuke mused in realization.

"Hell yeah, baby. Keep talking like that and I'll give you a reward that you can jump over every time."

The Uchiha blushed with a big grin and Shikamaru shook his head, embarrassed now. "Guys." He mumbled. "Can you both not have indirect sex in meetings?"

Naruto laughed. "Sorry. Anyway, the next mission requires us to steal three of the same cars. American Muscle cars and mod them."

"Why those?" Shikamaru asked, leaning away as Kiba tried putting his face within his neck.

Sasuke rested his chin on his palm. "American Muscle cars are rare in Konoha. However, they are the only cars from the 60s through 90s that actually have real metal on them. Whatever we're stealing must be heavy."

Naruto smiled softly. "Fuck. I'm trying Shika. I'm trying and he's making this hard." All three laughed. "There's some guy living up in the hills. Danzo something. Anyway, he has plenty of cars." Naruto smirked. "He won't even notice they're gone."

"Those are all the side missions?"

"Yup. Now for the real thing. Shik and I have been checking cameras and we notice that on Mondays, the Federal armored trucks carrying money have basic route. All we need to do is set the spike strips before they get to us. There are going to be three vans. Sasuke you take the hostages in one. Kiba and I are going in the bank to collect the gold."

"How much are we taking?" Shikamaru asked.

"150 million yen. But, we're giving 28 million to the poor subtly. So they can be secure too." Naruto looked to their dog. "Akamaru, big guy, you better not rat us out."

The dog barked, happy for the attention, and Sasuke nodded.

Naruto smirked at them. "Believe it or not, guys, but that's the plan. Now all-"

The man cut himself off. He stared as Kiba kept placing small kisses on Shikamaru's neck.

"Kiba." He growled. The Inuzuka jumped and looked to the blond. "Were you seriously not paying attention to the plan this whole time."

"I was." the dog lover defended.

Naruto pointed a hard finger at his best friend. "What's our first mission?"

Kiba stared and stared until he looked away, mumbling something under his breath.

"What?" Naruto growled. He didn't like being hard on his team, but there was a time to play and a time to get serious. Their lives and Osamu's happiness was on the line

"I said I wasn't listening." Kiba finished.

Naruto's eyes flashed red. He took one glance at Shikamaru and Sasuke. "Leave."

As the two shuffled out quickly, Naruto's hard voice could be heard. "You think this is a fucking game? You think this is a fucking joke?"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he ate his breakfast. He was the first one up at five thirty a.m. and he left it to his team to get ready.

A soft thumping could be heard behind him. "Papa?" Turning, he stared as Osam raised his hands in the air, asking to be held.

Naruto grunted as he picked the boy up and sat him upon his lap. "You're getting to big for this, little man."

"Nuh-uh."

Naruto fed the boy some salmon. "Yuh-huh. You're really tall for you age."

"Just wike you were when you was a baby?"

Naruto chuckled. "No, son. Papa wasn't that tall as a baby. But I was a bit taller when I was two."

"How come?" the ruler questioned, letting Naruto feed him salmon

"My father...your grandfather was always very large. At least that's what granny Shizune said."

"You not know him, papa?"

"No."

"Why?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "You'll understand when you get over."

"Did they gwive you to da orphan pwace?"

 _Damn,_ Naruto thought. What the hell was Shikamaru and Sasuke making the kid read. His inquiries were too intelligent.

"Yeah."

"Are you and daddy going to gwive me to the orphan pwace?"

"Hell no." Naruto whispered, clenching his eyes shut. "You're stuck with all six of us whether you like it or not. Me, daddy, uncle Kiba, uncle Shika, granny Shizune, and Akamaru. We ain't never leaving you kid."

"Papa?"

"Yeah?"

"I wove you a wot."

"I love you a lot too." Narut muttered, kissing the boys longs hair.

There was a soft knock and Shizune stood by the door, things in hand as she yawned. "I'm here. What are you doing up so early, Osamu?"

"I heard Papa chewing." Osamu stated, kissing his father and then sliding off his lap.

Naruto chuckled with a shake of his head. Kiba walked out with his things, sitting at the table. He bit his fingernail. "You alright, man?" Naruto questioned, knowing that they all were nervous.

"Yeah." The dog lover mumbled.

"Kiba?" The men looked at one another. "I have your back alright? Brotherhood means that I'll always come for you, no matter what."

The Inuzuka nodded, calmed slightly.

* * *

"Where the hell is this money truck?" Kiba grumbled as he, Sasuke, and Naruto waited for the trucks to pass them in the tunnels.

"They'll be here." Naruto stated, taking another puff of his cigarette. Just as it had been said, three federal trucks came by. "Just on time." the blond threw down his cigarette and reached into his bag, giving rifles to Kiba and Sasuke.

Just as the trucks came near, the first spun out of control when the tired were popped by the spikes. Soon after the second and then the third.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba ran to each truck and yanked the door open, throwing the confused driver out. Reaching into the truck, they mashed the buttons that opened up the back steeled door.

"Get out!" Naruto yelled.

Still in shock, the security men raised their hands in surrender motion and stood in a straight line. Naruto observed them. "Don't you dare fucking reach for that gun. Sasuke, disarm them!"

The Uchiha nodded and moved down the line, taking any weapons the men had on themselves.

Kiba smirked at the one staring at him. "I like that outfit." He told the man. Instantly, he began removing his federal bank security outfit, giving it to Kiba.

Naruto nodded and pointed at another. "I'm his fucking twin."

Another began to remove their attire, giving them graciously to Naruto for fear of being caught. Kiba and Naruto looked to one another when they were finished dressing. Kiba burst out laughing at how tight the shirt was on Naruto's buff form.

"Fuck you." Naruto muttered, but he was smiling.

In their ear, Shikamaru spoke. "I killed the feed and now have all the muscle cars in their position."

Naruto nodded. "Take 'em away, baby."

Sasuke pointed his rifle at the men, pushing them toward the back of one of the armored trucks.

"Not that last one." Naruto called. "Come here." The nervous man shook and paced to Naruto swiftly. "What's your name?"

The man inhaled. "Shino Aburame, sir."

Naruto nodded. "I need your help. How many trucks are the IMB expecting?" Shino inhaled. "Come on, Shino. Be the poor man's hero. I need you."

"They don't request any. How much we have available is what they get. They don't know until we get there."

"Just what I needed. You're coming with us."

"Sir-"

"No, Shino. You're either on my side, by my side, or in my fucking way. You choose wisely."

In the end, Shino hopped into the truck with Naruto. They made their way to the bank as Sasuke took the hostages to Shikamaru.

When they reached the IMB, the manager stood outside, checking his time. Naruto smiled at him, but the woman didn't seem pleased. "You're a minute late. Is that all we have….two trucks?"

Shino nodded and leaned over Naruto nervously, handing the manager his Identification card, knowing Naruto's gaze scrutinized his face the whole time. "Yes."

The woman checked the car and Kiba bit his lip nervously in the truck behind. Eventually she nodded and spoke in her hand phone. "It's clear."

And just like that it had been easy.

The woman led Kiba, Naruto, and Shino toward the gold, making good conversation on the way. "The shipments going to be going to a man in Iwagakure. He requested his money yesterday. 150 million yen, can you believe it?"

"Boy...that sure is a lot of gold." Kiba mused, pushing Shino a bit as the manager led them.

They reached the elevator and she pressed the button, waiting. "Oh, please….take what you can carry."

It grew silent as Kiba and Naruto stared at one another and then back at the manager of the IMB. eventually, she laughed as if it were a joke.

Kiba and Naruto began laughing with her, Shino as well but quietly. When they stepped into the elevator, the two robbers remained in the back.

Naruto nearly groaned and he groped his whole crotch area and pulled down. When he looked up, Kiba was gagging.

'What?' he mouthed to his best friend. 'These pants are tight.'

Kiba smirked. 'On what? There's nothing there.'

'Fuck you.'

Just as the blond looked ahead, Kiba's shoulder bumped his own. He stared shocked. 'No, N. Fuck you.'

Naruto punched Kiba in his back, attempting to make him stay focused. But it had started a silent fight between the two.

Naruto had just punched his friend in the stomach when the manager turned around, staring at them. Both men cleared their throats and looked ahead. When she turned back around, they looked at one another and covered their laughs.

Finally, they reached the vault floor; lower than the basement it was. Before they left the elevator, Naruto once again grabbed hold of his crotch and pulled down. Looking over, Kiba was mocking him, doing the same thing.

They both laughed and followed the manager to the vault.

"Let's load this gold on the trucks."

* * *

They made it out of the bank quickly and to the getaway cars, escaping the police.

Shikamaru unloaded the gold into two of the three getaway vehicles. 75 million in each car.

"I'm taking the one without the gold, guys." Kiba called out. "I drive to fast to move that slow."

Naruto laughed and looked toward Shino. "You know, Shino. In the movies, this would be the part where I killed you now. Where I'd pretend to speak with you and then shoot you in the head."

Shino, as if accepting his fate, looked down, ready to be shot and killed.

Naruto grabbed a Gold Bullion from the Muscle Car before Shikamaru closed it. "Hey?"

Shino looked up cautiously and Naruto threw him the Ingot. "You forget a thousand things everyday. Just make sure this is one of them."

Shino nodded and left, keeping the gold with him.

Just as he disappeared, sirens began blaring.

Kiba cursed. "Fuck he ratted us out."

Naruto shook his head and grabbed Sasuke, putting him into one of the cars with gold. "No. He didn't. Someone else must have saw us unloading. Shikamaru, get him out of here and go to the mansion."

ANBU forces pulled in as Shikamaru disappeared. "Kiba, go."

The Inuzuka began shooting at the police. "Are you fucking crazy? I'm not fucking leaving you alone. Let's clear them out first."

There were about 70 ANBU that went down. Naruto had counted the bodies one by one. "That's us. Move out, Kibs."

Both men got into their respective vehicles, Naruto with the gold and Kiba without it. Moving out, Kiba cursed. "We gotta split, N. I'll decoy these fuckers and make my way to you all."

"Be careful, Kibs." Naruto muttered.

Naruto dodged the cops as good as he could. It was only easy because Kiba was leading them away. Pulling three blocks away from the mansion into a secluded area, the blond waited five minutes.

"Kiba. I'm good on my end. Where are you, bubby?"

There was static. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Kiba? What's happening, man?"

"I'm surrounded, N. They fucking got me. There's a chopper above me. I can't move, N."

In the fear of his friend dying, Naruto screamed. "Don't shoot, Kiba. Do not shoot or they will shoot you."

"I gotta break this, man."

"What?"

"I gotta break this device or they'll track you."

"No, Kibs, wai-"

But the silence had already transpired over him. Kiba had been caught.

* * *

The blue and red lights were little more than smudgy illuminations in the slanting water of Kiba's eyes. But beneath their glow was the white bodywork of a police car.

And there were about ten around him.

The loud roaring of the chopper remained above him as someone spoke loudly.

"Step of of the vehicle with your hands above your head! Slowly!"

Kiba inhaled and exhaled, opening the door. He did not leave the muscle car, however, opting instead to think about where his life would go from then.

"Stop out of the vehicle!"

Kiba put his hands out slowly first and moved with caution.

He spun slowly, scoping out his enemies. They'd be lucky to have him.

"Asuma!" Someone yelled. "Detain him."

Kiba smirked at the man who ran up to him, interlocking his hands aggressively.

It wasn't until the chopper landed and the ANBU looked within the truck that Kiba really smiled. Because when they were busy wondering where the hell the Gold really was, Naruto drove past.

Naruto winked at the man. 'Be careful.' He mouthed.

Kiba smiled and winked back. 'I will.'

With that, the blond sped off, out of sight and out of mind.

* * *

"And here were are." Kiba mused in happiness. "They were my team and they were amazing. I know that even if my life's over now, I'm satisfied. Happy that I'd been eager and crazy enough at 16 to rob that corner store that night. Happy that I took a chance. Happy because I know I couldn't have done epic shit with basic people."

 **And that's it, friends. I hope you all like this one. Did you all know that this story is almost over? After that 40 chapter Sun Sage of Juubi, I was just like...bleh. Let me calm down. I hope you all liked this story. Please review, my friends.**


	6. A Time To Praise Famous Men

**A Time to Praise Famous Men**

 **Hi guys, Final chapter and then I'm moving on to something VERY different. In fact, I really can't wait for you guys to see it. Anywho, this chapter is something we've all been waiting for. PLEASE READ MY NOTES AT THE END. THANKS.**

As they stared at him, he remained staring at the clock.

"What do you believe in, kid? Because as a moral man, I don't believe in killing ANBU who protect you. I don't believe in stealing money from the people who donate it to you."

Kiba smirked, his eyes closed. "I believe in the clock. It's 7:50."

Tsunade shook her head. "What does this have to do with anything? You realize you fucked up right? You were the only one who got captured and the heist on the IMB leads to fourteen prior heists. You realize you fucked up right?"

Kiba shrugged. "I don't give a fuck what you think of me. I'm internally validated."

Asuma laughed harshly. "Thanks for the little tales. That was more than enough to convict. What did I say you'd take, huh? Four counts of armed robbery, burglary, kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, arson, and treason."

Kiba bit his lip and once again glanced at the clock. _7: 52_. In this small moment, time was precious to him. Just three more minutes.

"Let's go, kid. It's over. It's time to rot in prison."

Kiba closed his eyes and shook his head. "Wait. I haven't told you about the final heist."

"What final heist? It's over, kid. That IMB stunt was your last." Asuma roared in absolute anger.

"Part two." The Inuzuka said drowsily.

"Part two of what?" Tsunade demanded, hitting the table with force. Kiba nearly laughed. How frustrated they seemed.

"The part where I get caught by the cops and hold off until the gold is melted in the factory."

* * *

 _As Sasuke and Shikamaru left the room, Naruto yelled at Kiba. "You think this is a fucking game? You think this is a fucking joke?"_

 _Just as the door clicked shut, Naruto turned to the board and wiped it as Kiba stood near him. "Well played." The blond mused, proud that his friend actually followed through with not listening to the meeting._

" _You too." His best friend muttered. "I think you actually gave them a scare, Sas and Shik."_

 _Both men laughed. "They'll be fine. If they ask you what happened, we can't tell them alright? We'll jinx it."_

 _Kiba nodded and sat upon the table. "Go over my plan again….just so I know."_

" _Alright...the gold's going inside my car and Shikamaru's car. All you have to do is request the car without it."_

" _Mhm."_

" _Now...we're all good at escaping the police in less than five minutes, but when you and I disperse, I need you to-"_

" _Go right past the ANBU force station. That's where they're heavy and there's no doubt that I'll get caught. I know that part."_

" _All you have to do is play the part, Kibs. Don't shoot at these guys. They won't put you in a holding cell. Once they find out the big one has been executed by the same men who raided the Konoha lab, robbed the Jewelry Store, and even raided the ANBU headquarters building, they're going to question you immediately."_

" _And I'll give them everything."_

" _Make sure your personality matches your stories. If you're solemn and confessing, they'll think something is wrong."_

" _So I'll play the psychotic funny guy." Kiba mused._

 _Naruto nodded with a smile. "Then they'll think that you believe it's over for you."_

" _And how long will it take for the gold to melt and for you all to put it on print?"_

" _Two days, Kibs. Two and that's it."_

" _And by the second day what happens?"_

" _What the hell do you mean 'what happens'? Brotherhood means I will always come for you...no matter what."_

 _Kiba nodded. "You better hurry on that second day. That means that my patience is going to be running thin."_

 _Naruto smiled. "How's 7:55 sound?"_

" _It's sounds alright."_

* * *

The ANBU said nothing and Kiba looked at them bewildered. "I didn't tell you both? You know the parts where the ANBU police force gets raided?!"

Asuma opened his mouth the speak. "What the h-"

And then the alarms went off. A siren wailing electronically along the corridors, leaping out from the corners, echoing everywhere. Overhead, a light began to flash red.

The alarm was an ear-splitting wail. It rose to peak and then ebbed and rose to a peak again, undulating like a wave and all the while ringing Kiba's brain out like a sponge.

Tsunade's Intercom blared as an explosion went off. Gunfire could be heard. "We got two suspects in heavy armor and a tank coming to the holding cells. Station breached, I repeat! Station breached!"

Kiba began laughing, holding his stomach as if the world were such a big joke. He tried to catch his breath, but snorted. It was like ripples in a still pond after a stone had been thrown in. It radiated outwards through the gunshots and blaring of the still alarm.

Asuma cursed and pulled out his pistol, ready for anyone who barged into the room. Tsunade did the same.

"I'd advise you two to move back!" The Inuzuka stated between sharp laughs.

Instead of patronizing him, the ANBU did as told. Just as they stepped back, the wall was blown. Somehow, in some way, the alarms stopped. Kiba smiled at the two men standing on either side of the tank. Although they were fully dressed from face to toe, he knew the slithe bodies of both Sasuke and Shikamaru. Which meant, the man in the tank…..

The tank door opened as Shika and Sas kept their rifles on Asuma and Tsunade.

Naruto, wearing no armor, hopped out, standing right before his friends. He had no gun as he began walking right up to the armed ANBU.

It was only then when the blond reached them that Kiba realized that it was Naruto who had initiated the stillness. That made Asuma and Tsunade not pull the trigger.

It was in that moment of absolute stillness that God tipped the balance to him. The wind died, the leaves ceased to rustle, even the rumble of bullets was absent. In those frozen seconds, Kiba could hear the squeak of heavy boots above the wax floor.

"I need him." Naruto stated calmly. "I don't want to kill you two." He looked over Kiba's dirty form. "Especially after you've been treating him so well. Now drop your weapons because it'll hurt so bad. So bad because they're not as fast as the rifles I have behind me."

Asuma grit his teeth as Tsunade lowered her pistol. With her being the commanding partner, it was an order to do the same. The Sarutobi took orders, not gave them.

"Kiba, go with them."

With a simple nod, Kiba stood and walked swiftly to his friends, bear hugging both Sasuke and Shikamaru at once. "I missed you guys."

Shikamaru laughed. "You smell like shit."

Sasuke nodded. "Don't hug an armed man." He chided.

"How the fuck are we getting out of here before more ANBU arrive? And how are they late?"

Sasuke looked over. "Shika killed the feed. Naruto come on, babe! The Chopper is ready!"

Naruto nodded at Asuma. "I can tell you don't like me. That's alright. We don't have to like one another. But I swear to the God's you pray to, you'll regret shooting me."

With that, he turned and ceased motion. "You forget a thousand things everyday, but never forget this."

When Naruto reached the others, he bit his lip. "Let's move to the chopper before these fuckers leave shock."

Kiba glanced over, his face cast as deadpan as he could manage, yet he failed. There at the corner of his would-be somber lips was a crease of amusement. That little rise in the corner of his mouth he was oblivious to, combined with the cool detachment in his eyes sealed his fate. Not only had he been taken, it was giving him inner delight. He was savoring the moment.

"Did I play the part well?" They said nothing, but still the man put a hand on his chest and steadied himself while bowing.

"Then applaud me as I exit."

* * *

Kiba rested his head against the seat of the chopper as they lifted off. "Make sure those motherfuckers don't shoot us down!"

Naruto shook his head. "They won't! We'll be out of sight and off the grid in five hours!"

"Five hours? Fuck, where are we going?!"

"There's an island about three hundred miles off the coast of Uzushiogakure! Although it's secluded and hard to get to, there's a city full of great people! I know most of them because of Shizune and Mifune! Other than that, we're done!"

Kiba smiled and closed his eyes, attempting to rest.

"Hey!" Shikamaru screamed. "You're not done yet! Here!"

A suitcase was shoved into the Inuzuka's hands. He stared at them until the Nara nodded. Opening the latch, his eyes watered. "My cut." He mumbled.

Naruto swerved the helicopter. "Yup. 30 million yen!"

"I thought you said we were getting 28 million!"

"Not you! What you did was brave and daring!"

"What about the other 36 million?!"

Sasuke smirked himself. "Let's just say, we could have broken the economy of Konoha. Let's just say the lower class no longer exists!"

Kiba began to laugh haphazardly. "I don't know about you guys, but once I wash, eat, and sleep, I'm ready for this relaxed life!"

Naruto nodded to his best friend. "After my wedding, I am too Kibs!"

"Who ya marrying?"

"That pretty thing right there!"

Sasuke giggled and hid his blush with his hand. "I'm not marrying you."

"Yeah you are." Naruto stated as a matter of fact.

* * *

The chopper landed so peacefully upon the island of West Uzushiogakure. Kiba smiled at the image he saw. Shizune sat on a towel, Akamaru resting before her.

In the back, the man could see Osamu running around with a few other children his age. The blond stood out, being tall for his age.

As if smelling him, Akamaru stood on his hind legs and began running toward the now grounder chopper.

The Inuzuka laughed as he was pounced upon. "Haha. I missed you too buddy." Akamaru sniffed him and whimpered in a joking manner. "I know, bud. I know."

Grabbing his suitcase, the man jumped on the sand. "Uncwo Kiba!"

Before he even had time to look up, he was pounced again by the body of his nephew. "Hey, ruler."

Osamu smiled and then put his fingers in the air ferally. "Rararaaara."

Kiba roared back as the boy began wrestling him into the sand. He laughed as Naruto picked the boy up by his shirt. "Alright, King. I know you're an animal, but Kiba's smell should not be transferred."

"Papa" Osamu growled, attempting to yank away from the large man.

Eventually, Naruto sat him upon the ground. "Papa nothing. Go on, back to your friends until your uncle is clean."

Osamu smiled and ran away again.

"I never thought I'd see you idiots again." A female voice spoke in malice. All four heistmen looked toward Shizune as she crossed her arms and glared at them hard.

Eventually, the woman cheered, her hands raised in the air. "You did it!" They all began to cheer, Akamaru running in circles around the small family.

Kiba smiled in content as Naruto punched his shoulder. It was over. It was all good.

There was a kind of tired that needed a good night's sleep, and another that needed so much more. For Kiba, one became the other, starting out as the "one night kind" until one day it was ever present- like it once was a heavy jacket but became heavy bones.

It wasn't until two days ago that he knew that being tired could be a wearing of the emotions too, that it could come together with a tired body, and become an ingrained part of a life that wasn't lived, but survived, endured.

He wasn't born for that and neither were his friends. They didn't come to be on a planet of such beauty and abundance to live the way they did, so drained, stressed, too thin to cope with life's storms and help others with theirs.

When was the time for dancing, for play, laughter and long evenings of happy chatter? A question Kiba asked himself as he stared at the soaking happiness around him. As Akamaru tackled Osamu; As Naruto lifted Sasuke into the air; As Shikamaru and Shizune discussed next plans.

Because that was the medicine they all needed: fun, friendship, good times. Perhaps most people were too tired to think of how to change the busy lives they lead, but Kiba, he couldn't think of anything he'd rather spend his last ounces of energy on. In fact, hell, he was willing to go into the red.

 **PLEASE READ! :)**

 **And that is the end of We Lived As Gods. You guys know I'm not done with Narusasu. In 3-4 days time, I am posting a new story. I think you guys will love it. If you read my story Don't Need Your Help, you'll love my next story. It isn't the same as DNYH, because you all know I love getting different, but it does have that gushy feeling to it that'll make you cry at the end. In my opinion, the writing is beautiful. And it faces issues somewhat like DNYH. Anyway, don't hesitate to review my good friends.**

 **PS. No matter your country, gender, race, preference, age, dreams, skills, creativity, physical form, mind, ambitions, I love you all. And that's from the bottom of my heart. I love all my readers, whether or not they review. Never forget that you are simply beautiful and amazing. Because you're who you are and you're human. :)**


End file.
